Claremont
by The Salvatores of Death Metal
Summary: 6teen/Stoked story, with Holes/Sly Cooper/Star Wars/Drake and Josh. When Johnny moves to a city in Canada due to uncovering something unusual back home, he will meet people that will change his life forever. One little town, major problems, ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a _6teen _and _Stoked_ fan fiction story that is an allusion to _Twilight_. It will have other characters from different shows that will guess star in the stories, and this will be a sexology, a six-part story. So without further ado, here is _Claremont_.

**Main Characters: **_6teen_ and _Stoked_

**Guest Characters:** _Holes_, _Star Wars_, and _Sly Cooper_, with _Drake and Josh_ making a cameo appearance.

"The world is a vampire, sent to drain secret destroyers." - First line from _Bullet with Butterfly Wings _by the Smashing Pumpkins, 1995, Alternative.

**Pairings: **JohnnyxEmma, WyattxMarlowe, DarthxJulie, Snack ShackxMartha, RidgemountxRidgemount, TyxCaitlin, ReefxFin, BummerxKelly, RipperxJen, LancexChrissy, HalderxYummy Mummy, JudexStarr, ChadxSerena, StonexKristen, GeorgexKirsten, BrosephxLo, and JonesyxNikki.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _6teen_, _Stoked_, _Holes_, _Sly Cooper_, _Star Wars_, or _Drake and Josh_. They belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter One**

Claremont, B.C., Canada

2006

In a very small town in British Columbia, Canada, there was a mall that was next to a school. This mall was big and had a lot of stores, one of those stores was Underground Video, where a really fat guy with headphones worked there. His name is Wayne, and his business went really slow, especially when he was harassing his customers.

(Earlier Today)

"What is this, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_? What about the first three _Harry Potter_ movies." He complained to his customer, "you can't buy the frickin' fourth movie without buying the first three with it, it is like leaving three of your four quadruplets behind. I'm serious, you make me sick, get out of here, and think about your life." The customer just gave him the middle finger and left.

(Present Time)

Wayne just sat and watched a movie, which by the way is _The Bourne Identity_. Soon, he got bored and one of his friends came by from the stereo shack, he had acne and glasses and dressed almost like Darth Vader, with the cape, he was like a nerdy sith lord. His name was Darth Mall.

"How's the force treating you Wayne," the _Star Wars_ fan said. "Not too bad, business has been kind of slow after I got the middle finger from one of the customers who was going to buy the fourth of the _Harry Potter_ tetrology when I told him that he needed to get the first and the second and the third one as well," the movie genius said. "Wow, that's rough, say do you want to catch a movie over at downtown Claremont? I think they are playing the new _Drake and Josh _movie. It is called _Drake and Josh: Megan's Revenge_," Darth asked. "Yeah, I'll go see what Drake and Josh are going to do in this movie, see if it is funny or not," Wayne replied. So the two closed down their respective stores in the Galleria Mall and went out of the mall to meet their other friends, one was a nerdy girl with red hair, a taco uniform, and head gear. Her name is Julie. Another was a guy who was really fat and worked at a Beaver Tail shop over at the hotel district in Claremont. His name is Snack Shack. The last of their friends was a goth with long purple hair tied up in a pony tail, and she looked kind of emo. Her name is Martha McCartney.

The five friends walked out of the school and mall district of Claremont, through a huge densely populated forest full of trees, and walked into downtown Claremont to the movie theatre. They got their tickets, went into the theatre, sat in their seats and watched the movie.

(In the Movie)

"DRAKE WHAT ARE YOU FRICKIN' DOING, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, THE COPS ARE CHASING US," Josh Nichols said to his step brother Drake who was peeing in one of the Washington, D.C. museum's prized vases. "What, I needed to use the restroom," Drake Parker said in his smooth talk voice.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT MEGAN FRAMED US BY VAPORIZING THE WASHINGTON MONUMENT?" Josh yelled. "PEOPLE THINK WE DID IT AND NOW THE COPS ARE COMING WITH TASERS AND BATS AND, OH MANNNNN!"

"Don't worry Josh, I know a way out of here, look!" They found a window that leads to the back way of the museum, away from the cops. "Come on, let's go." Drake said to his brother.

The idiot brothers went to the window where it was a four story drop. Drake went through the window first and he landed on his stomach very painfully. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Drake screamed.

Then it was Josh's turn through the window which was hilarious but painful.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Josh yelled who was hitting a lamppost and flag as he went down.

"DOH, DOH, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Pretty soon, he landed in the dumpster with his head and hands bleeding.

"Geez! Josh we need to get out of here," Drake said and helped his brother out of the dumpster. When they started leaving they saw Megan smiling evilly.

"Hello boobs, how are you doing?" She replied. "YOU EVIL DEMON!" Josh yelled, and then Megan started yelling, "I FOUND THEM THEY ARE OVER HERE!" Pretty soon, cops came from all over the place and started to surround Drake and Josh.

"OHHHHHHHH! MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Josh said in his quirky voice.

(After the movie was over)

"That was the best movie ever, I liked it how Josh got badly hurt when they went out of that window," Snack Shack commented. "What was even more funny was when Josh was all screaming when the cops were putting them in federal prison," Martha commented. "Yeah, well I was glad when the federal government found out that Megan was the one who did it, and she got her just dessert," Julie stated. "Yeah, that was a good movie, come on, it is getting late, it's already dark outside, let's head home, and hurry before _American Idol _comes on," Wayne said and they walked out of downtown to the woods heading towards the school and mall district.

When they were in the woods, they felt it was kind of eerie and scary. It almost felt like someone or something was watching them. It was a good thing all five of the kids have their guns with them in case any animal would come up and attack them. Wayne had an AK-47, Darth had an M4, Julie had a standard two barrel rifle, Snack Shack had an Uzi, and Martha had a Dragon Sniper. They went further and further into the dark scary woods seeing how creepier it gets when they go further, when all of a sudden, two red lights appear in the distance.

"Hey a car, let's catch up to it and see if we can hitch a ride on it," Darth said and so the five kids ran over to where the "car" is. However, when they got closer, they realized that the "car" was moving towards them and there was more than two lights in the distance. "Uh Darth," Snack Shack said very nervously and scared. "I don't think that is a car." "What, then it could be a herd of bears, or a pack of wolves, or a….." Darth was then starting to get freaked when he said the next part, "a-a-a m-m-monster." "Relax, there is no such thing as monsters," Martha said, "they just don't exist."

Soon, the "car" got really really close while the kids were still moving toward it. When the kids got at least ten feet away from the "car," they realize that it was not a car, they were creatures, and that there were thirteen of them. The creatures looked human from where the kids were standing, but the only difference was that they had red eyes and looked really threatening, it almost looked like they had bat wings.

"Guys, that is not a car!" Wayne said almost scared out of his mind, and the kids looked at the creatures and got the goosebumps almost immediately. "Well, calm down, they could be giant hawks, or eagles," Julie said to comfort the kids. "Well just to make sure, let's protect ourselves," Wayne said and they all pointed their guns at the "eagles." While they were doing that, they didn't realized that thirteen other figures with red eyes were coming at the kids from behind, these figures were big and almost monster like. When they were almost two feet away from the kids, Snack Shack saw them.

"UH! GUYS?" Snack Shack said and then everyone turned around to look at the creatures from behind. "Please tell me those are bears. PLEASE TELL ME THOSE ARE BEARS!" Darth almost screamed, as he saw those towering "bears" on their hind legs. With two types of scary creatures surrounding them, they have to act fast, so Wayne got a flash light, turned it on, and then the kids started to scream. The "bears" were monsters, half man, half wolf. "THOSE ARE NOT BEARS! RUNNNNNN!" The kids ran and while they ran they started firing their guns at the monsters, all a while the "eagles" leaped over the kids and attacked the monsters. While the kids were a few feet away they watched the battle site, the "eagles" and "bears" fighting each other.

When they started walking, one of the "eagles" was standing in front of them, so Wayne took out his flash light, turned it on, and the kids screamed. Now they realized that the "eagles" were also monsters, but these monsters were more human like in their appearance, but they had fangs and bat wings. "THOSE ARE NOT EAGLES! LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Wayne shouted and the kids fired their guns at the fanged monsters as well and got out of there.

Soon, both monsters were attacking each other and chasing the kids at the same time. They got to the mall and school district and soon they were on the bridge heading out to the island where the residential district, the hiking trails, and the hotel district were. And the kids kept running away from both monsters while they were shooting at them, and when they were at the residential district, they headed straight to their respective homes: Snack Shack to his home, Martha to her home, Julie to her home, Darth to his home near the hiking trails, and Wayne to his house where the monsters went. Wayne got into his house and starting barricading the doors and windows once he got home. Soon the monsters called it quits and left. "Geez! What were those things?" Wayne thought to himself. "Well, I don't know, that was a close one, thank goodness I had these guns. Yawn! It's getting late I'm going to bed." And so he went to bed and fell asleep, and Claremont was peaceful once again.

**So love it or hate it, review; it will get interesting very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter that will introduce Johnny, and it will have the _Holes' _characters; so without further ado, here is _Claremont _Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Stoked_, _6teen_, _Holes_, _Sly Cooper_, _Star Wars_, or _Drake and Josh_. They belong to their respective owners.

Green Lake, Texas, U.S.

2006

It was a sunny day in Green Lake, Texas, where there were cowboys, hickory sauce, and a juvenile camp in the dried up lake where bad boys would come and were made to dig holes in the hot sun which would turn them into good boys. In the town near the dried up lake, in a worn out apartment, lived a boy who had a buzzed head and a little goatee, and he lived with his dad. His name is Johnny Wilson. Johnny loved to explore the weird, scary, and unusual ever since his father gave him a book that shown him creepy facts about the world. Ever since Johnny read that book, he wanted to explore the scary and unusual and he even used it as guidance. Today, he went outside with his book to go and meet his best friend who was also interested to explore the weird, scary, and unusual.

Johnny's best friend was kind of shy, had an afro that made him look like Corbin Bleu, lived in a nice house, and has a guitar. He would love to play his guitar to show his feelings, and he got interested in exploring the weird, scary, and unusual ever since Johnny told him all about the weird facts in his book. His name was Wyatt Williams. Wyatt was just playing his guitar when Johnny came to his house.

"Hi Johnny, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked. "Dude, today is the day we are going to go digging at Camp Green Lake," Johnny explained, "so do you have the shovels ready?" "The shovels are all set." "Good, now let's call Stanley Yelnats and get going."

Wyatt's neighbors are Stanley Yelnats IV and Hector Zeroni, who have been convicts sent to Camp Green Lake to build on their character, so they know Camp Green Lake pretty well and have shovels ready to go. Wyatt called up Stanley and Hector and soon, they got shovels and the four boys got on a bus and headed towards Camp Green Lake, where there were holes filled with Yellow Spotted Lizards everywhere, and new ones were being formed every day.

The four boys got off the bus and went to the Camp Grounds where they met Stanley and Hectors' friends who were also convicts. "Hey, Caveman what's up!" An overweight boy named Armpit shouted. "Armpit, X-ray, Squid, Zigzag, Twitch, and Magnet; how's it going?" Stanley said. "Not too much, hey why are Zero, Johnny, and Wyatt doing here, why are you doing here?" X-ray asked. "Oh, we are here on an investigation, to dig up what we might find, a UFO burial ground." Johnny explained. The other boys laughed, "really, and would you might find alien corpses?" Squid jeered. "Yeah, maybe. My book says that there was a whole fleet of UFOs in this area and they caused disruption in the surrounding area and suddenly disappeared in 1947, same time as the Roswell UFO." Johnny explained. "The book also says that they might have been buried here in Camp Green Lake and we are here to dig them up and show them to the press." The boys still laughed, "good luck with that," Zigzag teased.

Johnny, Wyatt, Stanley, and Hector went to the head counselor of Camp Green Lake, Mr. Sir, to see if they can dig here to find the buried UFOs.

"UFOs? What you think there might be Decepticons buried in good old Camp Green Lake?" Mr. Sir said. "There ain't nothing here that is weird, scary, and unusual. The only unusual thing is that this place never rained in 100 years. And yall are telling me there are aliens buried here since 1947? What are you guys thinking?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Sir, sir," Johnny replied, "but can we just dig here just to prove that my book was right, and to prove you wrong?" "Yeah, please?" Wyatt asked politely. "All right, but if you're wrong, yall are going to wash my car for a month," Mr. Sir said. "Deal!" Stanley said.

The four kids went to a spot on Camp Green Lake that hasn't been dug up yet, and with their shovels, they started digging. Johnny and Wyatt weren't used to the digging, so they got blistered really bad, but Stanley and Hector got used to digging so they did most of the digging with the help of Johnny and Wyatt of course. After about six feet deep, the boys decided to expand the hole.

"I don't think the UFOs would be buried this deep," Hector said. "Well, my book said they were buried in this spot so let's keep expanding this hole," Johnny said. They keep expanding the hole until Stanley's shovel struck something metal. The kids pondered and then began digging at that site until they found some metal piece that was connected so they keep digging and they realized that the metal piece is just too big, so they called one of the counselors, Dr. Pendenski for help.

"Uh, Dr. Pendenski, I think we found something, you think maybe everyone including the warden should see this and give us a hand?" Stanley said. Pendenski went over to the site and found the metal piece and then he called the warden on his cell phone. "Uh, Lu, I think you should come down here and see this. Bring the other campers with you."

Soon, the rest of the campers came to the site along with the warden and she just pondered at the metal piece, Mr. Sir came too. "What in tarnation is this?" The Warden asked, "is this one of your Autobot friends?" "At least it ain't the Decepticons," Mr. Sir said in defense. "Never mind that guys, we need help pulling this thing up, could you guys help us tow this thing back to the surface?" Wyatt asked.

The Warden, counselors, and the campers agreed and they used the water truck to tow the metal object out of the ground, and that is when the guys find out that the metal object looked like a ship pod, that is big enough to fit one person, it was like a little star fighter.

"Holy crap. I'll be damned. It is a UFO!" Mr. Sir replied. "Or it could be a conspiracy that the American government pulled on us." Twitch said. "Well, let's go in the UFO and see what we can find." Johnny said. "Alright guys, go in and see what you can find." Mr. Sir said.

So Johnny, Wyatt, Stanley, and Hector went into the UFO to investigate. The UFO looked like it was made of silk, a giant flying cocoon, and it looked like it had a place where silk can be projected and used as a tow cable. The interior of the UFO looked silky and very high tech, with weird buttons and writing that was not writing from this planet. The four boys looked at the cockpit and saw that it was pretty cool. Then they found something sitting in the cockpit so they turned the chair and gasped at what they saw. It looked like some type of insect creature, preferably a moth creature, the exoskeleton and its eerie red eyes are all that's left of the dead alien.

"Guys, this dead alien is creepy and I think it's a Mothman." Johnny exclaimed. "OMG! Do you know what this means?" "No!" Wyatt stated. "It means that this dead alien is a Mothman, just like the Mothman in Point Pleasant." Johnny explained. "This proves that the Mothman is an alien, and I think they came to this planet in 1947 and most of them died here in Camp Green Lake, while others survived and went to other places like Point Pleasant. We just uncovered something really extraordinary, we got to tell the press." "OK! So let's get the corpse and get out of here!" Stanley shouted. The kids took the corpse and went out of the UFO to meet the rest of the people. They were shocked at what they brought out.

"What in tarnation is that?" The Warden asked. "This is a Mothman, corpse. This proves that the Mothman from Point Pleasant is an alien, and we would like to give this to the press to show the world, that aliens truly exist." Johnny said excitedly. "Well I'll be damned. What are we going to do with it?" Mr. Sir said. "Well, maybe you guys should hold on to the UFO and the Mothman corpse and we'll come back tomorrow to dig up more UFOs and such," Johnny said, "until we show these to the press, you should hold on to the corpse and UFO, they are your property." "Well then, thank you and we'll see you tomorrow." Dr. Pendenski said.

The four kids left Camp Green Lake and went back home. Stanley and Hector went to their respective homes and Johnny made a quick pit stop at Wyatt's home, where they watched _American Idol_. Then Johnny said goodbye to Wyatt and he went to his apartment where his father was there and he was pretty upset. "Where have you been?" Mr. Wilson said. "Well, I was at Wyatt's where we played cards and _Guitar Hero_," Johnny lied. "Uh huh! And I supposed that is what kept you there so late. Do you know what time it is?" Mr. Wilson angrily asked his son. "Uh well-" Johnny began, "and why are you all dirty?" His father interrupted. "Uh well I was, uh, playing out in the yard with Wyatt, he has a pretty messy yard," he lied. "Oh really, is it Johnny, is it?" His father chastised. "Well-" Johnny began, "I want the truth son, where have you been?" Johnny's father interrupted again. "Alright, the truth is that I went to Camp Green Lake with Wyatt, Stanley, and Hector and we dug up a UFO with a Mothman corpse in it." "You were out doing your little weird, scary, and unusual adventures again? Johnny, I'm serious, these adventures are making you paranoid and insane." "But dad, come on, this stuff is fascinating and finding this stuff makes it even more fascinating." "Yeah, well it has made you really insane and disobedient, I'm putting a stop to it right now, you are grounded!" "Come on dad, ever since you gave me this book I have been trying to uncover things here in Texas, this place has a lot of weird things. It made my life exciting, and I have just made the greatest discovery no man has ever done before." "Then very well son, since you are grounded, your punishment is a: your weird, scary, and unusual book will be confiscated and put away, I shouldn't have gave you that book; and b: since this place has a lot of weird things, we are leaving Texas and maybe going to a place that has a colder climate. I'm going to find a place that is good for you."

Johnny went to bed that night feeling very unhappy and angry, with his father. _How could he treat me like this_?Johnny thought. _All I wanted was adventure and excitement_. After about a few days going by, Mr. Wilson called Johnny to the living room of their apartment. "Son, I have found a place perfect for you, it has forests and a nice wet climate," Mr. Wilson said. "Oh really! And what's it called?" His son asked. "It's called Claremont, it has a nice school, a great beach, an excellent mall, and great stuff over there. It is in British Columbia, which is in Canada, so get ready to pack your stuff, we are leaving tomorrow." Then Johnny went to his room and started to pack his stuff.

The next day, the Wilsons were all ready to go. First, they made a quick stop to the Williams household so Johnny can say goodbye to Wyatt. "You're leaving Texas to go to this town in Canada named Claremont?" Wyatt asked. "Yeah, my dad is making me go, he says that I'm going insane here and that I need a change of scenery." Johnny said. "Wow, that rough." "So here is what I want you to do. Keep digging at Camp Green Lake with Stanley and Hector and see if you can find more UFO and Mothman corpses, we want the whole fleet, got it." "All right, that is what I'll do. Good luck in Claremont, Johnny." "Good luck here too, Wyatt."

Then the Wilsons left the Williams' household and went on a plane to Claremont, B.C. which, unbeknownst to Johnny is where his life will be changed forever and he might be even more insane.

**Love it, hate it, review. Any of you guys got the Transformer joke?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Notes: **This chapter will focus on the structure of Claremont. So, here's chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _6teen_, _Stoked_, _Holes_, _Sly Cooper_, _Star Wars_, _Drake and Josh_, or _American Idol_. They belong to their respective owners.

Claremont, B.C., Canada

2006

The plane made its stop in Vancouver and then Johnny and his dad went in a van straight to Claremont. Their van went through miles and miles of forests and trees, and woods before finally reaching downtown Claremont. They stop at a cop station and Johnny and his dad went inside to meet the sheriff of Claremont. He was very stern, had an almost Brooklyn accent and he was also a Vietnam War Veteran. His name was Ron.

"What is going on here maggots?" Ron asked. "I'm sorry to disturb you sheriff, but I'm here to apply for a job as a cop here," Mr. Wilson said, "I moved here with my son from Texas because we needed a change of scenery." "Well then do you have any experience?" "Yeah, I used to have been a counselor at Camp Green Lake." "Well then you're hired." Ron and Mr. Wilson shook hands, and then "oh I forgot, I would like you to meet my son Johnny Wilson," Mr. Wilson stated. "Well, nice to meet you kid, I'm Ron the head sheriff of Claremont," Ron said. "Nice to meet you too sheriff," Johnny said. They shook hands. "One last thing Ron," Mr. Wilson said. "Since we are new here, would you like to give us a tour of Claremont?" "Sure, I'll give you the grand tour," Ron agreed.

They went out of the cop station and took a tour of downtown. "This is downtown, what you see is what you get. There is the movie theatre, five McDonalds, ten Starbucks, seven Taco Bells, three Jack in the Boxes, a steak house called Young Angus, City Hall, the police station, the jail, a doughnut shop, a Red Lobster, an Olive Garden, a gym, a Wal-Mart, a Target, an Albertsons, and a Ross," Ron said. Downtown was pretty big and busy. Then they went in an old pick-up truck and went through the eerie forest that goes in-between downtown and the school and mall district and then they were in the school and mall district. "This is the school and mall district," Ron said. "This is where you will be going to school Johnny. The Claremont Public School, it is a K-12 school," Ron pointed to the school which was red and had the flag post and a statue of a Canadian soldier in the front. "The statue is supposed to represent the greatest Canadian soldier whom the town is named after, Bartholomew Claremont," Ron said pointing to the statue. "What made him so great?" Johnny asked. "Well, they said that he overcame the 'supernatural' odds, but what do I know? I'm just a sheriff not a historian," Ron said. Then he continued on with the tour, "right across the street from the school is the Galleria Mall, this mall has all the finest stores and foreign restaurants that you won't find in downtown." He pointed to the mall; it was a big mall that stretched even far out to the ocean where it was supported by a pier to keep it from falling into the water. "Oh and before we head to Sunset Island, I should also show you this," Ron stated. They head to the East side of the mall and went to a really old pathway that opens up to the forest, however, the pathway is covered by a huge wooden board that said "NO TRESSPASSING" on it. "This is a no trespassing zone, no one goes in there. I repeat, NO ONE GOES IN THERE," Ron said very firmly. "Why what is in there?" Johnny asked. "No one knows, something really suspicious and dangerous. I don't really know myself, I was just instructed to know that no one is allowed in there," Ron said, "however, what I do know about what is in there is that this pathway leads to Old Town Claremont." "Why is Old Town Claremont a no trespassing zone?" Johnny asked. "That is something I don't know," Ron said. They continue on with their tour by crossing the bridge and going on the Sunset Island side of Claremont. "This is Sunset Island, this side of Claremont has the residential district, the hiking trails, and the hotel district," Ron said. They went to a whole area of houses, "this is the residential district, this is where you two will be staying," Ron said. Soon they went to the left side of the houses and came to a pathway into a forest, "these are the hiking trails. There are three hiking trails, one east, one west, and one north," Ron stated. "The one north is rumored to have the home of a crazy hermit that lives over there, and the one west is rumored to be where a pathway into another dimension is, so the one east is pretty much your best bet." Then they went over to the right side of the houses to a road through the forest again and then they where in the hotel district where some surf shops, a beaver tail store, a beautiful hotel that had a surfing orca on the fountain and on top of the hotel, and a killer beach are. "This is the hotel district, where surfers come and hang out, and tourists come for the great beach and the beautiful sunset," Ron stated. "The hotel is called Surfers' Paradise Resort, own by the mysterious Ridgemounts. This place is one of the best places that Claremont has." After that their tour was over.

They went back to the residential district and came to the house that Johnny and Mr. Wilson were going to stay; it was pretty big with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and a little backyard. This house was two-story and it was in the middle of the neighborhood. "Here is where you'll be staying, I hope you like it," Ron said. "Tomorrow you will go to school Johnny, and you Wilson, you will be on duty, alright!" "Yes sir! I'll come first thing in the morning," Mr. Wilson said. "Very well then, see you tomorrow," Ron said and he left, but stopped to give the Wilsons one final warning. "Oh one more thing, in this town there have been rumors and reports of monsters roaming around in the forests, hiking trails, and in the districts, mostly the school and mall district; people say they come from Old Town, but I'm not too sure. I suggest that you lock your doors and windows the moment night comes, just in case 'they' come here to the residential district, which they can, other than that, good luck guys," then Ron officially left.

"Son, don't get any bright ideas on chasing the monsters that Ron was talking about, we came here for a reason, and that is to settle down and not go on monster hunting adventures, capuche!" Mr. Wilson said to his son that night after they unpacked their things and got settled in the house, "yeah I understand dad," Johnny said to his father.

Soon, Johnny went upstairs to his own bedroom which had a nice bed and a computer, and a nice window which took a pretty good view of the residential district. He watched _American Idol_, surprised that he can watch it in Canada, and he was rooting for Chris Daughtry on the show. Then he went on the computer, went to his Yahoo email account, and started emailing Wyatt back home. "Hey Wyatt, what's up!" Johnny typed into the email before sending it to Wyatt. He got the response, "not too bad, things are pretty different without you around." Then Wyatt started a conversation, "so how's Canada, is it pretty cool over there?" "Yeah, it is pretty cool, I'm like surrounded by forests." "Wow, must be pretty cool over there then." "So, what's the status on the UFO and Mothman corpses?" "I haven't started digging since you left but the one we found, I heard, is really safe in Camp Green Lake. The counselors are taking good care of it, and I also heard it is preserved near the Warden's house, yeah so it is really safe. I'm going to start digging again after school tomorrow, see if I can find more again. The counselors and campers are helping, too." "Awesome, we'll find the whole fleet in no time." "Yeah so is there anything unusual about your place, or is it a normal boring town in the forest?" "Well, the sheriff did warn me and my dad about monsters roaming around here and the surrounding area, and that they can come to my neighborhood. Other than that, it is a pretty normal boring Canadian town." "Wow dude, you can't investigate anymore?" "No, my dad forced me to come here so I can gain my sanity back." "Oh, bummer well, good night, dude! I'll chat with you tomorrow and give you more info on the UFO and Mothman corpses. Good luck at your new school and town." "Good luck with you, too." And after that Johnny logged out of his Yahoo account, turned off the computer, put on his PJs, and went to his bed and fell asleep.

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Notes: **I know getting kind of slow but don't worry, it will get better. By the way this is a long chapter, and this one closely resembles _Twilight _a bit, so some stuff might be familiar to you people. So, here's chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _6teen_, _Stoked_, _Holes_, _Sly Cooper_, _Star Wars_, or _American Idol_. They belong to their respective owners.

The next day, Johnny woke out of his slumber and put on some nice clean clothes, had breakfast, and then his dad took him to Claremont Public School where Johnny goes to school now. He went to the school and made a pit stop at the administration building where he got his schedule. He had English first period, History second period, then Nutrition, then Music third period, Algebra fourth period, lunch, then Biology fifth period, and finally P.E. last period.

Johnny went to English class where he was introduced and he took his seat. "Okay class," the English teacher Mr. Buddhu said, "today we are going to talk about George Orwell's book _Animal Farm_, and its connection with the Russian Revolution that happened during World War I." So after the class was done with _Animal Farm_, the bell rang and Johnny went to history class where he was also introduced and took his seat. "Settle down class," the history teacher Mrs. Lancaster began, "we are now talking about the causes of World War I and why people thought that it was supposed to be the war to end all wars." History class pretty much was about World War I, till the bell rang and Nutrition started. Johnny went to his locker and took out the books for his next two classes when Wayne came by to his locker.

"Hey you're the new kid are you?" Wayne asked. "Um, yeah what's up, I'm Johnny," Johnny said. "Hey, I'm Wayne," Wayne replied back, "so you wanna hang out at our table at lunch, we'll save you a seat, and we'll give you the grand tour on this school and show you the mall, if you like?" "Um, thanks I would like that," Johnny exclaimed. Then Wayne left and Johnny got his books and headed for his next classes.

He went to Music class, got introduced, and went to his seat. "So class," the Music teacher Mr. Simmons began, "today we will talk about the wonders of Rock n' Roll and you all get to learn how to play the electric guitar." The class got excited and soon everyone, including Johnny, got their own electric guitar and the class started practicing. After music class, Johnny went to Algebra, where he was introduced yet again, and found his seat. "Alright class," the Algebra teacher Mrs. Kennedy said, "today we will talk about polynomials and how we factor them into simple expressions." Factoring polynomials was a challenge for Johnny but he got the hang of it after a few problems. Then lunch came and Johnny went to his locker to get the remaining books for his last two classes of the day and made a bee line to the cafeteria.

When he got there, the whole place was packed and the kids were all in their cliques, the jocks on one table, the nerds on the other, the Goths on one table, then the punks on the other and so on and so forth. Johnny just didn't know what to do. "Hey Johnny, over here," he heard Wayne say at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Johnny went over there and with Wayne sat Darth, Julie, Snack Shack, and Martha.

Johnny sat at the table with the nerdy people and engaged in a conversation between them. "So," Johnny began, "who are these guys?" "Oh let me introduce them," Wayne said, "this is Darth Mall, big _Star Wars_ fan and owns the Stereo Shack in the Galleria Mall." Darth got up and shook Johnny's hand. "This is Julie, Darth's girlfriend, also likes _Star Wars_, and owns the Taco place over at the Mall," Wayne continued, introducing Julie who also shook Johnny's hand. "This is Snack Shack, he owns the Beaver Tail store at the hotel district." Snack Shack shook Johnny's hand after being introduced. "And this is Martha McCartney, our Goth girl who owns a Hot Topic over at the hotel district, and she is Snack Shack's girlfriend." Martha reluctantly shook Johnny's hand after being introduced. "So Johnny, how do you like your stay in Claremont so far?" Darth said. "Well, it is kind of strange a little bit," Johnny replied. "Really, that's alright, did Ron the Sheriff told you about the monsters roaming around this area?" "Yeah, he mentioned it once or twice." "Well, I will have to tell you he is right, we actually encountered them ourselves." "Really?" "Really," Wayne cut in on the conversation, "we thought they were eagles or bears of some kind, but they weren't." "They looked like some sorts of werewolves or vampires of some kind," Julie said, "and when they approached us they started attacking each other." "So we used our guns and tried to shoot them down, but then they started following us," Snack Shack said, "so we got the hell out of there and went to our homes, shooting at the creatures as they followed us." "If you are wondering why we have guns," Martha began, "we have legal permission to hold guns, we are certified by the CRA, Canadian Rifle Association." "So it is our responsibility to handle the guns in a responsible, mature manner," Snack Shack said. "I see," Johnny said. "So where are you from?" Wayne said. "I'm from Green Lake, Texas back in the United States of America," Johnny said proudly, "and I actually try and discover the unusual. My friend back home, Wyatt Williams, he helps me uncover the unusual. Just recently, Wyatt and I have uncovered a long lost UFO that might have been part of the UFO fleet that disappeared in Texas in 1947. We found it in Camp Green Lake where my other juvenile friends over there have to stay. Well anyway, after we uncovered we found the alien corpse and guess what the alien was?" "What?" Darth asked. "It was a Mothman corpse, and that corpse might be connected to the Mothman that lives in Point Pleasant, Ohio," Johnny said. "So are you saying that the Mothman is an alien?" Darth said. "Uh, yeah, that's what I'm saying," Johnny said, "and that is just one of a fleet. Wyatt and the guys over at Camp Green Lake are uncovering more of the fleet, finding more UFOs and Mothmen corpses." "So why are you here in Claremont, if you have just uncovered one of the most mysterious disappearances of all time?" Snack Shack asked. "Well, my father thinks discovering the weird and unusual has made me insane and that I need a change of scenery, so that's why I'm here," Johnny said. "Oh, I see," Snack Shack commented back. "You know, ever since we saw the monsters of this region I have been trying to find a way to uncover them," Darth said, "but I will have to show you, its better to show you than to tell you. I'll show it to you some other day." "Okay," Johnny said.

Just then the whole cafeteria suddenly became silent as 11 guys came in the cafeteria. There were 5 guys and 6 girls, and the 5 guys were holding hands with 5 of the girls, one girl was all alone. They looked like they were either working out too much or they were taking steroids, either way they looked buff and threatening at the same time. The 5 guys and girls holding hands with each other were wearing dog tags that were made out of platinum, while the one lonely girl was wearing a dog tag that was made out of gold. When they walked toward the nerds and Johnny, everyone started to panic and run away from them as they came near them. When they reached the nerds and Johnny, they started glaring at them and almost started to bare their teeth at them, and then they picked them up and they told them to move out of the way. "I think you guys are in our seat, so move out of the way or we will do something really nasty," one of the guys said who had blue hair. "What do you want Halder?" Wayne said in a mocking tone. Just then, the blue haired dude went up to Wayne and just picked him up by the neck and said, "is there something funny?" "Nothing Halder," Wayne said. "Oh really, you guys might be on to something," the blue haired dude said, "anyway you guys owe us money, how much do you guys have?" "We're not giving you any money, you guys suck," Darth said. People heard that and they gasped. "Well then thems fighting words, and I wouldn't say that nerd," the blue haired dude said, "because now tonight, you should watch your back because you could be dead tonight." "We almost got them that other night a few weeks ago when we had the chance," one of the Halders muttered, he had short brown hair and looked like he was wearing swim trunks. "I know but shut up about it! We don't want them knowing about who we are," the blue haired dude whispered back to the swim trunk guy. "Hey bro, who's this dude?" Another Halder said, he had a white shirt, blonde hair and had a beanie on. "I don't know, he must be the new kid, what's your name dude?" The blue haired dude said. "Um, I-I'm J-Johnny," Johnny muttered. "Nice name, welcome to Claremont," the blue haired dude said, "I suggest you stay with us then hang out with those nerds, but hey why don't we let these dorks squirm, right guys?" "Yes!" The other Halders said. Just then, 11 more guys came into the cafeteria, 5 guys and 6 girls, and after that everyone started to get frightened and some try to open the windows and flee the school and get home. These guys were very rich, gothic, and emo. They were wearing black almost all over, and they look like they had fangs. The 5 guys and girls were holding hands with each other and they were wearing red roses. The one lonely girl in this group of kids was wearing a pink rose. These guys came up to the Halders and their leader, a short blonde-haired authoritative guy, said, "Hey Halder! Leave those nerds alone!" "What do you want Ridgemount?" the blue-haired Halder said. "I want you to get your ass out of everybody's faces, or else!" the authoritative Ridgemount said. "Or what?" "Or else your family is going to wish they never set foot in Claremont." With that the Halders went to another table and the Ridgemounts found another table that they found near the window.

The nerds and Johnny became silent for a bit until Johnny broke the silence, "who are these guys?" "These are the most toughest, meanest, scarier than hell families in Claremont," Wayne said, "the ones that look like they jacked themselves with steroids are the Halders. They act like they run the school, and rumor has it that if you piss them off one day, you end up getting mauled and killed the next morning." "Yeah, so those are the Halders," Julie said pointing to them, "there's Lance, the guy with brown hair who always wears swim trunks; Chrissy, Lance's girlfriend who's always assertive; Chad, the laid back dude with the goatee who has a very thin mellow; Serena, Chad's girlfriend who may know a bit on music but she has a big attitude; Jude, the other laid back dude with the beanie and skate lingo; Starr, Jude's girlfriend who looks like a vegan, but really isn't; Stone, the really tough one who looks smooth, but piss him off and he'll make sure you're in the hospital; Kristen, Stone's girlfriend who can be preppy, but deadly; Ripper, the guy with blue hair and Australian accent who is the leader of the Halder group; Jen, Ripper's girlfriend who is very sporty; and finally Marlowe, the lonely girl with red hair who can actually play guitar." "Over there are the Ridgemounts, the rich goth family that actually owns the hotel over at the island," Martha said pointing to them, "there's Reef, the laid back red head with a cocky attitude; Fin, Reef's girlfriend who is kind of a tomboy; Ty, the other red head that is really emo; Caitlin, Ty's girlfriend who just loves to shop, she's kind of weird for a goth; Broseph, the Jamaican dude that can pull tons of stuff out of his hair; Lo, Broseph's girlfriend who is also a shopaholic like Caitlin but not as much; George, the short dude who is a big prankster; Kirsten, George's girlfriend who is very preppy but also emo; Andrew, the authoritative guy with blonde hair who is the leader of the Ridgemount group; Kelly, Andrew's girlfriend who is very snobby, rude, and emo; and finally Emma, the lone Ridgemount girl with red hair, not much is known about her except that she is really emo, she is rarely happy."

Johnny looked at both the Ridgemounts and the Halders thinking that they don't look that scary, and then he said, "they look like they hate each other, are these families feuding with each other?" "Oh yeah, these families have been feuding with each other since the Ridgemounts came here like six years ago," Wayne said, "before 2000, the Halders were the most intimidating people in Claremont, but since 2000, the Ridgemounts also have that role and then there were some issues between the two families and so they have been feuding ever since." "Oh, I see," Johnny said, "so why are the Halders so mean?" "We don't know," Darth said, "but what we do know is that they are so mean, you try and make friends with them, all hell will be unleashed on you." "Oh, well why are the Ridgemounts so emo?" Johnny asked. "Hey, we don't know that either," Wayne said, "but what we do know about the Ridgemounts is that they are so emo they are like as stiff as a statue." Then Wayne took Snack Shack's cheeseburger, "watch this" he said. Wayne then chucked the cheeseburger at Ty, and Ty just stood there, like nothing happened. Then he started to turn to look at Wayne and the gang with menacing eyes, Johnny and the nerds saw that and they got frightened and ducked under the table. "You see what I mean?" Wayne said as they got out from under the table, and Ty turned away from them. "I see," Johnny said.

After that Johnny got a glimpse of Emma and he was almost star struck, it almost felt like he got a million goosebumps of excitement and love, and then he turned to Martha. "Hey, that girl over there, Emma right. Well, I got a question," he said, "why is she so upset?" "Maybe because of some event in her life, or maybe she is just lonely because she is the lonely girl of the Ridgemount group," Martha said. "Oh, really?" Johnny said, "I feel sorry for her, I wish I could help her, just for an act of kindness." "You kidding me! No frickin' way," Snack Shack said, "make friends with any of the Ridgemounts, or just help them and you might get depressed." After that Johnny was kind of sad about that.

Then lunch period ended and Johnny went to his next class which is Biology. He went to his class, got introduced, and sat at his assigned seat. When he got to his seat, he was shocked to learn that Emma was at the seat next to his seat. He got love struck again and when he sat down, he tried to avoid looking at her and just wanted to pay attention to his Biology teacher, Ms. Bowley. "Now class," Ms. Bowley began, "we are going to be talking about DNA, my favorite organic molecule. It is comprised of a sugar called deoxyribose, a phosphate group, and four unique nitrogen-based bases. Now class, can anyone tell me what the four bases are for DNA?" After she asked about the four bases, Johnny got a tap on the shoulder by Emma. He looked at her, and she looked at him, and Johnny felt like he was lost in love; Emma kind of looked she was lost in love too. They just stared at each other for a long time, and then Emma broke the silence. "Hi," she said. "Hi," Johnny said. "So, you're the new guy at school, eh?" "Yes." "Well nice to meet you, I'm Emma Ridgemount." "Johnny Wilson." They shook hands. Then there was an awkward silence. "Sorry, I'm kind of shy, I freeze up when I talk to a pretty girl like you," Johnny said timidly. "Oh really," Emma said, "thank you for the compliment. Johnny?" "Yes?" "I must say you are one of the most peculiar and unique guys I have ever met. I mean, there is something about you that I like, I don't know what it is, but I like it." Just then Ms. Bowley came up to Johnny and Emma. "Mr. Wilson, since you are the new student and you also like to chit-chat with other students, please tell me, what are the four bases of DNA?" "Um….uh," Johnny began, "adenine, uh cytosine, ummmmmmmm thymine, and uh…uh…..gua…guaco…ah guanine." "You are correct Mr. Wilson," Ms. Bowley said, "but pay attention in class, I don't want you chit-chatting with your new girlfriend." "OK," Johnny said. Then the class continued and Johnny and Emma remained silent.

Soon the bell rang and Johnny went from Biology class to P.E. class. He got his P.E. locker, he put on his P.E. clothes, and he went to the gym. He got there and saw how big the gym is and was amazed how a gym that big can fit into a school with very limited space of land. He then found out that Wayne, Darth, Snack Shack, Julie, and Martha were in his class along with the Halders. "Hey Johnny, come sit with us," Wayne called out to him. "OK," Johnny said.

Just then, Ripper grabbed Johnny and dragged him over to where the Halders are. "Why don't you come stay with us Johnny," Ripper said, "don't hang out with those nerds, they're nutcases. They'll make you go crazy." "I guess more crazy than I ever was," Johnny commented. "Oh by the way, my name is Ripper Halder, and this is my family," Ripper said pointing to his family. "This is my girlfriend Jen Halder," he continued. Jen waved at Johnny. "Then we have Jude, Starr, Chad, Serena, Stone, Kristen, Lance, Chrissy, and our newest member, Marlowe," Ripper announced to Johnny pointing at them, they just waved to him. "Guys this is Johnny Wilson, the new kid," Ripper continued. "Sweet, that is AWWESOMME!" Jude commented, "so where are you from?" "Texas," Johnny said. "Texas, that's rad dude. I heard Texas is a pretty rough place to live," Chad commented. "Why did you move?" Serena asked. "Just needed a change of scenery; getting out of the hot, dry, desert and moving to the cool, wet, forest," Johnny answered. "Oh!" Starr said.

Just then a whistle was blown, everyone sat down, and the coach walked in. He was pretty buff and intimidating, just one look at him and you will feel intimidated and wish you didn't mess with him; he almost bore a resemblance to the Halders. He also had short military style brown hair, and a platinum dog tag that looked like the other Halder's platinum dog tag. He walked into the gym and said, "hello class. My name is Coach Jacob Halder, and I'm saying that because we have a new student, Mr.-" then Johnny said, "Wilson, Johnny Wilson." "Well, welcome aboard Mr. Wilson," Coach Halder said, "today we'll be doing sit-ups, push-ups, and finally, a game of Basketball. So everyone, DROP AND GIVE ME 50." He blew the whistle and everyone gave him 50 push-ups, then 50 sit-ups, and finally they played Basketball. Johnny did pretty well during the game, he made the most shots than anyone in the class. The nerds got themselves beat up and the Halders were playing aggressively during the game. Then the bell rang and everyone went to the locker rooms. Johnny put on his normal clothes again and started to head out of the gym until Coach Halder stopped him. "Hey Wilson," he said, "I want to talk to you." "OK coach," Johnny said. "I see you've been hanging out with my kids." "Oh yeah right. Wait YOUR kids?" "Yeah, I'm their daddy, the leader of the Halder family." "Oh, that's why your name is Halder." "Yeah! Well, I'm just gonna tell you that, I'm proud of you." "You are? For what?" "For two things: One, for doing so well at the Basketball game, you were playing like you were a pro and I'm proud of you for that." "Thanks." "The second thing is that I'm proud of you for making friends with my kids, that is really helpful to me since no one will even dare go near my kids." "Oh really, why is that?" "Let's just say, they got really aggressive attitudes; they're very intimidating." "Oh, I see." "Well, see you later." "See ya coach." And with that, Johnny went out of the gym, went to his locker to get his books for homework, and went out of the school.

When he was out there, he met the nerds again and they looked really pissed. "What was that?" Wayne asked annoyed. "What," Johnny said. "What were you doing with those Halders?" Darth said. "I don't know, they came to me, I introduced myself, I was nice, and I even met their dad, Coach Halder," Johnny answered. "Well, dude, you do know that the Halders are the most meanest and most intimidating family out there," Snack Shack said, "trust us, don't hang out them, they might do unspeakable and atrocious things to you." After that rant Johnny said, "they seem kind of nice, they didn't feel intimidating to me." "Well they are, so beware," Martha said. Then the Halders and the Ridgemounts came out of the school obviously glaring at each other, then Ripper came to Johnny and the nerds and said, "see ya later Johnny, oh and you too nerds, next time we meet will be your last." The Halders walked forward towards a woman who was gorgeous, had a platinum dog tag, and had brown hair in a bombshell style. "Let's go Yummy Mummy," Coach Halder said. "OK!" Yummy Mummy said. Then the Halders made a bee line towards the East side of the mall. Then Emma came up to Johnny and said, "Bye Johnny, nice meeting you." "Bye Emma," Johnny said. After that, Emma went with the rest of the Ridgemounts and a limousine came and stopped in front of them. A man and a woman came out of the limo, the man was tall and stiff, had a red rose, and had really intimidating eyes; the woman had short-long brown hair arranged in a weird style, also had a red rose, and a sweet smile. They came up to the Ridgemounts and told them to get in the limo. "Hurry kids, get in before the Sun comes out and we'll be exposed," the man said. Then the Ridgemounts got in the limo and they drove all the way to Sunset Island. "That was weird," Darth said, "so utterly bizarre." "Hey Johnny, before you go home, want to see the mall?" Wayne said. "Sure," Johnny said. Soon, they went over to the mall, but Johnny wanted to see why the Halders went over to the East side of the mall. He took a look and saw that the Halders are at the entrance to the no trespassing zone. "What the hell. Why are they over there?" He said to himself. Then he saw the most bizarre thing that he ever saw today. He saw Coach Halder, Yummy Mummy, Ripper, Jen, Lance, Chrissy, Stone, Kristen, Chad, Serena, Jude, Starr, and Marlowe make a huge, almost impossible for any human, jump over the tall, no trespassing wooden board, soon the Halders were in the no trespassing zone. "That's bizarre," Johnny said to himself, "why are they going to the no trespassing area? I hope they don't get caught." After being so weird out, he rolled his eyes, muttered something, and went into the mall.

Once he went inside, he saw what a very grand and magnificent mall it is. There were bunches of stores that were everywhere, a fountain that had sparkling water that shined like the Sun, and a food court with a lemonade bar called The Big Squeeze in it, (the Big Squeeze bar was in the shape of a lemon). He was stunned in awe at how beautiful the mall is, then Wayne called out to him. "Hey Johnny, over here!" Johnny turned to find Wayne at a video store called Underground Video. "Coming!" Johnny yelled out to Wayne and then he went straight to Underground Video. "Welcome to my video store," Wayne said, "this is where I do business, and this is where all the great movies are sold." "Wow!" Johnny commented. He browsed into the store looking at all the movies available until a guy with his son walked into the store, picked up a movie, and showed it to Wayne. Wayne then started his movie rant, "what is this?" "It's _Robotech_ _the Complete First Season_," the guy said. "_ROBOTECH THE COMPLETE FIRST SEASON_, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Wayne yelled, "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, BUYING A LAME ANIME SHOW FROM THE 1980s AND LETTING YOUR SON WATCH IT IS AGAINST EVERYTHING THAT'S GOOD AND RIGHT WITH THE WORLD. Here take _Madagascar_ instead, it'll do you guys good." He gave the guy _Madagascar_, put away _Robotech_, and the guy and son went out of the store with angry faces. "DUDE," Johnny yelled, "what was that all about, you just practically destroyed a sale!" "Yes, but I just give them what's best for them. It's how I do business," Wayne said, "Come on, let's see how Darth is doing over at Stereo Shack."

Wayne closed down Underground Video, and went with Johnny over to Stereo Shack where Darth was doing business. "Hello earthlings, welcome to the lair of Darth Mall," Darth said. "So this is your store?" Johnny said. "Yes," Darth answered. "I thought this would be a _Star Wars_ store since you're a big fan of _Star Wars_." "I wish it was, but alas, it is just a normal electronic store, now if you excuse me, I have some business I need to take care of." Darth continued his business and Wayne and Johnny left the store. "OK, now let's see Julie at her job," Wayne said and they made their way to Wonder Taco in the food court where Julie was there wearing her taco hat. "Hey guys come to see me at my job?" Julie said. "Yep," Wayne said, "we're here to see how you're doing. Also, we would like to have some tacos, too." "Alright, what can I get you boys?" "I will have two tacos with nacho cheese please. And for you Johnny?" "Um, I'll have two tacos, also," Johnny said. "But this time, make them with guacamole." "OK! Coming right up," Julie said. Soon, the tacos came in, Wayne and Johnny ate their tacos, and then it was time to leave. Wayne went back to Underground Video, and Johnny went out of the mall, headed to Sunset Island where the Residential district is, and went straight home.

He finished his homework, and then went back on the computer to check up on Wyatt. He went to his e-mail account and started sending e-mails to Wyatt back in Texas. "Hey Wyatt, how's it going," Johnny typed on the computer. "Not too much, just going to school and such," Wyatt e-mailed back. "I see, so what's the situation on the UFOs and Mothman corpses back in Camp Green Lake?" "It's great, no it's better than great, it's fantastic; we have been making tons of progress." "Like what?" "Today, we dug another hole and found another UFO with another Mothman corpse in it. Mr. Sir, Dr. Pendenski, and the Warden are so impressed they keep teasing that the Transformers crash landed in this world." "Ha ha, those three are something. Keep it up and we'll unearth the entire fleet and get rich and famous." "Yeah! So, how's your first day of school in Claremont?" "It was pretty weird, I made friends with five guys who think they saw monsters here just a few weeks ago." "Really, is it true that there are monsters there?" "Well, I don't know, they said they saw monsters but I don't know if they even exist." "Oh, OK!" "However, I did meet two families that live here that are just as creepy as the monsters that are claimed to be here." "Oh really?" "Yeah really, they are the Halders and the Ridgemounts. The Halders are buff, intimidating, and can jump really high; the Ridgemounts are rich, gothic, and emo." "Wow, they're really creepy." "And the weirdest part is, these families are feuding with each other." "Wow, double creepy. So I guess you had a pretty interesting day?" "Yeah, pretty interesting." "OK, I know you're in Canada and all, but did you found out what happened on _American Idol_?" "Yes, I did, and I actually watched it even though I am in Canada." "Really?" "Really. You can actually get American TV here, so I managed to watch _American Idol_." "Cool, so you think Chris Daughtry is going to win?" "Oh definitely, he deserves it. I'm not impressed with Taylor Hicks, or Katharine McPhee. Elliot Yamin is OK!" "Yeah me too. Well, we'll just have to find out what happens next week." "Yep, so see ya Wyatt." "See ya Johnny. Oh and here are the pictures on the UFOs and Mothman corpses. See if you're impressed. See ya." After that Wyatt logged out of his email account and Johnny uploaded the UFO and Mothmen pictures onto his computer, he was pretty impressed on what he saw. Then he logged out of his email account, turned off his computer, put on his PJs, and went to bed thinking about all the weird things he saw, and dreaming about Emma.

**Review time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Notes: **Hey it's me again, so this chapter will tell you what the monsters of _Claremont _are so be shocked or not. Here we go chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _6teen_, _Stoked_, _Holes_, _Sly Cooper_, or _Star Wars_. They belong to their respective owners.

It was already nighttime in Claremont, a little bit before midnight. Everyone was in bed, well almost everyone. Darth and Julie had to work overtime, so with just a quarter till midnight, they closed their respective stores and started heading out of the mall towards their homes. "Phew, it's really creepy out here," Julie said. "It's a good thing we brought our guns out here," Darth replied, "just in case, 'they' show up." They took out their guns and started heading out to their homes, until they heard a really loud and creepy sound. It was a wolf howling at the full moon, and it sounded like it was really close. Both nerds stopped and they were looking to see where the noise was coming from. They turned around, and in horror, they found the source of the noise. The source was 13 red-eyed, wolf-like monsters towering at like 6 to 7 feet tall, and they were barring their huge, scary, humongous, sharp teeth. "Uh, Darth," Julie began, "are those the 'bears' from that night a few weeks back?" "I b-believe so," Darth said shaking with fear. "What should we do?" Julie asked shaking with fear and holding her gun. "I say RUN AND SHOOT," Darth yelled running for his life and shooting at the "bears." Julie went after him doing the same thing, and the "bears" just ran after them trying to maul the nerds while they were being pelted with bullets.

Darth and Julie ran to the bridge and began crossing it, the "bears" doing the same. When they got half-way on the bridge, mysterious figures were coming towards them going the opposite direction of the nerds and "bears." The nerds and the "bears" stopped in fear or rage. The mysterious figures were 13 red-eyed, bat-like monsters, with bat-like wings, human-like physiques, and two fangs. They barred their fangs and Julie said, "I think those were the 'eagles' from that other night a few weeks back." "Y-your right," Darth said in fear, "TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!" And with that the nerds went straight for the "eagles" shooting at them with their guns. The "eagles" just ran towards them and some went past the nerds and went straight for the "bears," the rest of the "eagles" just grabbed the nerds and pinned them down with brisk force. The "bears" and "eagles" were fighting each other, trying to kill each other. The nerds were trying to break free of the "eagles'" grasps until Darth used his guns and started shooting at the "eagle" that pinned him down; soon he broke free while the "eagle" was screaming in pain. "OWWWW!" It said, "WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT FOR DUDE! WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE A GUN!" Then Darth shot at the "eagle" that was holding Julie, and she broke free while the "eagle" was screaming in pain. "WHAT THE CRAP!" It said, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU BROKE ONE OF MY NAILS!" Soon, the nerds ran to Sunset Island and they almost made it until one of the "bears" pinned both of them down. "I think this calls for another evasive action," Darth said. He then got out his cell phone and began calling for help. "Help! This is Darth Mall, we need help and pronto," he began, "come to the bridge that leads to the main land and help us out!" He put away his cell phone and then the "bear" began starting to maul the nerds until-.

"FREEZE BASTARDS!" A robotic figure said out in the distance.

The "bear" stopped to look at the figure that was telling it to freeze. It had a laser gun of some sort, and it was a robot; actually it was a battle droid from the _Star Wars _movies. Soon more battle droids and even clone troopers came in to help assist the battle droid and the nerds. "FIRE!" The first battle droid said. "ROGER ROGER!" The other battle droids said. Then they started firing their laser guns, even the clone troopers as well, at the "bears" and "eagles," and the "bear" that was holding Darth and Julie got hit, broke its grip on the nerds, and started screaming in agony. The "eagles" fled to the main land, and all but one "bear" followed suit. That lone "bear" got pelted with too many laser bullets, so much that it actually collapsed on the ground wheezing in pain.

The nerds gave a sigh of relief and went to the battle droids and clone troopers. "Thank you, comrades," Darth said doing sci-fi gestures, "who knows what would happen if those monsters killed us." "Yes sir, all the more reason to help," one clone trooper said. "Well now they left, and hopefully they will leave us alone. Let's go home," Darth replied, "but first, I want to see what these monsters are since we have one of the 'bears' lying in front of us." "Well, let's go see for ourselves," Julie said.

They went over to the "bear" that was lying on the ground and one of the battle droids shined a flashlight on it. The nerds couldn't believe what they saw. "D-Darth," Julie panicked, "that is a-a-a-a w-w-wer-were- WEREWOLF!" Yep, Julie was right. Lying in front of them was a big buff werewolf with razor sharp teeth, blood red eyes, and a hairstyle that almost resembles Ripper's. They stared at the unconscious werewolf in shock. "I can't believe it," Darth said. "Can't believe what sir?" A clone trooper said. "That the 'bears' we keep seeing are actually werewolves," Darth replied back. "And is that bad sir?" "Yes it is. Werewolves are big huge and scary creatures. Meet just one and it will try to maul you. If it scratches you, you become a werewolf as well. Every night when there is a full moon, the werewolf must change to wolf form, it has no other choice. Man, I can't believe that we have werewolves in Claremont." "But Darth, what about the 'eagles' we keep seeing?" Julie asked. "Well, according to my calculations if there are werewolves and the 'eagles' keep attacking the werewolves, then those, OH CRAP!" Darth shouted and began shivering again, "then those 'eagles' are the natural enemies of werewolves." Then Darth shivered with fear as he said the last part. "V-V-VAMPIRES!" "Are you serious?" Julie asked in shock, "so we have vampires here as well?" "Yep, we do," Darth said with disappointment. "Sir, what are these vampires you speak of?" The clone trooper asked. "Vampires are evil, soulless, bloodthirsty creatures," Darth explained, "they look human and beautiful, but deep down they're monsters just waiting to suck your blood. They hate the Sun, they hate garlic, and they hate holy water, and they like to suck blood from any helpless human. If your blood gets sucked dry by a vampire, you become a vampire as well. They get to turn into a bat and fly around, and they're very protective with their mates. Basically, they're just as bad as werewolves and I can't believe that we have vampires and werewolves in Claremont." "So what are we going to do sir?" the clone trooper asked. "Oh I'll tell you what we're going to do," Darth said authoritatively, "we are going to kick their asses, we're gonna find where these vampires and werewolves live, and we're gonna kill them before they kill us, we're gonna become SLAYERS." After that _Raining Blood _by Slayer is heard and Darth wanted to find where the noise was coming from; he found Julie playing the song on her ipod. "Julie turn that off, please," he pleaded. "OK!" Julie retorted and she turned off her ipod. "So how are we going to do that sir?" The clone trooper asked. "How are we going to do it?" Darth said, "I'll tell you that too. We need holy water, garlic, and lots and lots of pointed stakes so we can kill the vampires, oh and wooden bullets for sniper guns and other types of guns. And maybe an expert slayer. To kill the werewolves we need silver stakes, silver bullets, silver coins, anything pure silver; no zinc, gold, or copper, just silver." "OK sir," the clone trooper said, "we will get those right away sir."

Just then the fallen werewolf got up, rejoined with the other werewolves and the vampires, and they started heading towards the nerds, clone troopers, and battle droids. "EVERYONE, RUN TO THE HILLLLLLS!" Darth sang in an Iron Maiden tone, and they ran to the Residential district while shooting at the vampires and werewolves. They went to the hiking trails, got on the west trail, and once they reached the end of that trail they headed south to the plateau. A rock beside the plateau opened up revealing a door and the nerds opened the door while the clone troopers and battle droids fought the vampires and werewolves with some of the droids and troopers getting mauled and getting killed. Then the nerds, battle droids, and clone troopers went into the plateau and closed the door before the vampires or werewolves got inside, too. The vampires then fled the plateau area with the werewolves chasing after them. Inside the plateau, Darth, Julie, and the _Star Wars_ characters were rejoicing about the victory. "Yes we did it," Darth rejoiced, "now let's get the supplies we need and an expert slayer so we can kill those dogs and bloodsuckers." "Yes sir," one clone trooper said.

The werewolves and vampires found each other in the Residential district and they resumed fighting, so they can try and kill each other. They were yelling and hissing and howling in the neighborhood, it was so loud that they woke up some people in the neighborhood, including Johnny. Johnny woke up from his sexual dreams of Emma and was kind of annoyed. He wanted to know where that was coming from, so he opened his window and he was really shocked at what he saw. He saw one of the werewolves fighting one of the vampires across the street from his home. Johnny couldn't believe what he was seeing, a vampire and a werewolf, he must be going insane; and he thought that Claremont would cure his insanity, well guess he thought wrong. NO, guess his father thought wrong. He was fascinated with the sight of two very unusual creatures fighting each other here in Claremont, and he wanted to learn more. Just then the werewolf retreated after being brutally creamed by the vampire, and just headed out of the neighborhood. The vampire watched it go while it was under a lamppost, so Johnny could make out who the vampire is. He was shocked to learn that the vampire looked like Emma, it was like unbelievable to him. Just then, the vampire turned its head toward Johnny and he was even more surprised to learn that the vampire's face resembled Emma a lot, and he began to think that maybe Emma is a vampire. Soon, the Emma vampire flew away and Johnny just stared at the road and then he rolled his eyes, muttered something again, and went back to sleep, dreaming about Emma again, but as a vampire.

**It's time to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Author's Notes: **Enjoy the story everyone, it will get exciting soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _6teen_, _Stoked_, _Sly Cooper_, _Star Wars_, or _Holes_. They belong to their respective owners.

Johnny woke up from his dreams at like 7:00 a.m., grabbed the Mothmen pictures, and went downstairs for breakfast. Then, his dad drove and dropped him off at school and Johnny went to all of his classes again. At English, there was a big discussion on _Animal Farm_, and its criticism toward communism. In History class, there was a movie about the Belgian invasion by the Germans which started World War I. Nothing big happened in Nutrition. In music class, the students were trying out their electric guitars for Rock practice. Then in Algebra, it is more polynomials and factoring.

When lunch time came, Johnny went to the cafeteria, got his food, and went to the table where the nerds were sitting. "WHAT? ARE YOU FRICKIN' SERIOUS?" Wayne shouted quietly to Darth as Johnny sat down. "YOU'RE TELLING ALL OF US THAT WE HAVE VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES IN CLAREMONT?" Wayne shouted quietly again. "Um….yes," Darth said quietly, "yes we have vampires and werewolves in this town. They attacked us last night, that's why I had to call the guys. Oh, FYI, these were the same monsters that attacked us a few weeks back." "NO WAY!" Snack Shack yelled quietly. "Oh yes way," Darth said. "Whoa! What's going on?" Johnny asked. "Hey Johnny," Darth said, "we were just discussing that we have werewolves and vampires here in this area." "I'm still shocked," Snack Shack said. "Oh really," Johnny replied, "you know I think I already know that now." "Really?" Wayne questioned. "Yeah, I saw them last night, they woke me up and I got to see one of the vampires and one of the werewolves fighting each other. It was pretty cool," Johnny said. "COOL?" Wayne shouted, "JOHNNY ARE YOU NUTS, THESE ARE EVIL SOULESS CREATURES WE'RE DEALING WITH. THEY ARE NOT COOL. WE MUST FIND THEM AND DESTROY THEM BEFORE THEY DESTROY US!" "Sorry." Johnny apologized. Then he changed the subject. "Hey guys want to see the UFO and Mothmen pictures Wyatt emailed me back in Texas?" "Sure!" They all said. Johnny pulled out the UFO and Mothmen pictures and they all looked at the pictures with excitement, skepticism, and awe. "This is, the most amazing thing that I have ever seen." "I can't believe it, aliens do exist." "Whoa! That's pretty cool!" "Awesome, I gotta visit your home town." "I don't buy it. It must be a conspiracy that the U.S. government is doing just to fool the American people."

Just then, the Halders came into the cafeteria going to their own table and glaring at the nerds as they passed by them. Then the Ridgemounts came after that, going to their respective table while looking at the nerds with both anger and curiosity. Johnny took a glance at the Ridgemounts and found Emma. He was staring at her in a curious way, and she stared back waving to him. Then he turned to the nerds and said, "speaking of vampires and werewolves, you know the vampire and werewolf I saw last night?" "Yeah," Wayne replied. "Well, I managed to get a glimpse of the vampire's face, and it looked a lot like…" Johnny paused before he spoke again, "Emma." "What! Are you serious?" Wayne questioned. "I'm dead serious," Johnny said again. That conversation, for some odd reason, gets heard by Andrew Ridgemount, and he didn't like the conversation one bit; he actually felt a little nervous. So he went over to where the nerds are accompanied by Kelly. He grabbed their attention by saying, "ahem, excuse me," Andrew said, "what are you guys discussing about?" "Uh, nothing Ridgemount," Wayne said, "we were just…discussing about….um…are there aliens out there." "There is no such thing as aliens!" Snack Shack commented. Andrew gave them a glare that made the nerds and Johnny shiver, and Kelly smirked an evil smirk and said, "you know, Andrew here can tell when you're lying, there is no escaping the truth." Kelly's smirk, Andrew's glare, and her comment caused the nerds to sweat and panic. Then Andrew said, "you guys are up to something, and I'll find out what it is. I'll keep an eye out on all of you, you guys seem a little suspicious." Ripper and Jen were watching the two Ridgemounts talking to the nerds and Johnny, and being really suspicious, they went over to the nerds' table. "What's going on over here?" Ripper questioned. "Nothing Halder," Andrew answered very rudely. "Well thanks Ridgemount," Ripper replied back rudely and snappy, "but I was talking to the dorks, I don't need your comment." "FINE!" Andrew yelled and he and Kelly went back to where the other Ridgemounts are. "Alright dorks," Ripper began again talking to the nerds, "what's going over here, what are you all discussing?" "Nothing," Darth answered, "we were just talking about some great discovery that someone made." "OK dork," Ripper said, "but just to warn you there will be hell to pay with. I don't know what you punks are planning, but we will find out." "And when we do," Jen filled in, "you won't be so lucky like last time." After that, Ripper and Jen went back to where the other Halders are. "Last time?" Wayne questioned with curiosity. "Hmm, I wonder," Darth began with curiosity, "are the Halders and the werewolves somehow…..connected?" "How should we know," Martha said, "it could be just a coincidence." "I'm not so sure," Johnny spoke. "What do you mean?" Julie said. "There is something unusual about those Halders," Johnny spoke again. "Like?" Martha asked. "Like what I saw yesterday," he said, "when I was going to head to the mall to see where Wayne, Darth, and Julie worked, I saw the Halders at the east side of the mall, right in front of the No Trespassing sign." "No way," Snack Shack commented. "Yes way," Johnny said, "and the most unusual part was that all of the Halders jumped over that 7 ft tall board into the No Trespassing area." "WHATTTTT?" All of the nerds cried in shock. "Yeah, they made an impossible for any human kind of jump, and they went to the No Trespassing area; that's kind of weird, unusual, and I'm surprised they didn't got caught." "Hmmm," Wayne pondered, "I think maybe there's a connection between the Halders, the werewolves, and the No Trespassing area. There is also a connection between the Ridgemounts and the vampires due to the feud and what Johnny saw." "So what does this all mean?" Julie said. "This could mean, that we need to investigate," Darth said, "Johnny, all of us are gonna meet at my place. Please come because there is something I want to show to you, something that I've been working on since our first encounter with the werewolves and vampires." "OK!" Was the reply that Johnny made, and soon enough the bell rang indicating lunch was over and he went from the cafeteria all the way to his Biology class.

He took his seat and pretty soon, Emma came and took her seat next to him. Ms. Bowley began teaching about DNA and how the bases combine together to form a different gene, when Emma started to face Johnny and said, "hi Johnny." Johnny just froze in his seat when he heard her voice, and he nervously turned around to face Emma and said, "hi Emma." Then she started a conversation. "You know, you are the most peculiar person I have ever met." "What do you mean?" "I mean, when I look at you, I feel warm and bubbly inside, like I'm in love." "You know, I have the-the sa-same feeling towards you as w-well. Sorry, I'm kind of nervous w-when I t-talk to a p-pretty girl like you." "Awwwwwwww! That's so cute." "You really think so?" "Yeah! It shows a man his soft side." "Oh! OK!" "So, I got a question for you." "And the question is?" "Why do you hang out with those geeks anyway, I mean, they think my family is a family of vampires?" Johnny just froze after that statement. "Well, heh-heh, they do have some interesting stuff that they want to say," he said nervously. "Do you believe all the things that they say?" Emma questioned. "M-maybe, a little bit," Johnny said. Just then Ms. Bowley caught them talking again. "Excuse me, this is the second time I have caught you guys talking to each other," the teacher said, "so if I catch you two talking again, I will separate both of you." "Yes Ms. Bowley," Johnny and Emma said together. "Thank you," Ms. Bowley said again, "now where was I…..oh yes how base sequences can be changed by mutations." After about ten more minutes the bell rang, Johnny and Emma waved goodbye to each other, and Johnny went over to the gym for P.E. class.

He changed into his P.E. clothes, and walked into the gym. He saw the Halders right as he goes into the gym, and he walks up to them. "Hey guys!" Johnny said to them. "Yo, Johnny, bro!" Jude said, "what's up?" "Not much," Johnny replied back, "however, I want to ask you guys a question." "Oh, what is it?" Kristen asked. "What is in the No Trespassing area, besides Old Town Claremont, because I managed to see you guys sneaking in there? So what is in that area?" All of the Halders got a little nervous and frightened at what Johnny asked, and a little worried, because he had managed to see them jump over the No Trespassing sign. Stone, furious at what he asked, picked up Johnny furiously and pinned him to a wall. "Listen here Johnny," Stone said as angry and stern as ever, "I don't know how you managed to sneak a peek at us doing that, but if you ever tell anyone about that, I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU!" "Well, actually," Johnny spoke up from Stone's stranglehold on him, "I told the nerds about that." "WHAT! YOU TOLD THOSE DORKS?" Then Stone got furious and yelled, "THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!" Stone started choking Johnny until Kristen grabbed him by the neck. "LET HIM GO STONE," Kristen yelled, "NOW!" Stone didn't want to let Johnny go, but thanks to him seeing his girlfriend being pissed off and strangling him, he reluctantly let Johnny go. "SIT!" Kristen yelled and Stone sat on the ground. "NOW STAY!" She yelled again and Stone stood where he was and Kristen patted him on the head. "Good boy!" She said again. Johnny looked at Stone and it was weird to see Kristen treating him like a dog. "I'm sorry if it was a personal matter," he said, "I was just curious about what was in there, besides Old Town?" Chad, in a worried state of mood, finally got the courage to talk to Johnny and said, "alright, since you know a little too much, I'll tell you what's in the No Trespassing zone." There was a long awkward pause, then he began. "Let's just say an ancient tribe that doesn't want to be disturbed is in that zone. This tribe has been around for a very long time, and their very sacred land is in that zone; Old Town Claremont actually disturbed that zone; the Halders, that's us, happen to be members of that ancient tribe." "Oh, so to respect your sacred land, the people of Claremont gave Old Town to your tribe and made it a No Trespassing zone," Johnny commented. "That's part of it," Ripper said, "but there's something else mate." "Like what?" Johnny said. "The tribe itself is very peculiar," Ripper answered, "it is rumored that the tribe, our tribe, is descended from, wolves, or a really huge monster." "Oh, OK!" Johnny said again, "that's weird." "Totally bro," Jude said.

Then class began as Coach Halder came into the classroom. "Alright class," Halder said, "I want 20 laps around the gym and then two volleyball matches, now BEGIN!" He then blew his whistle and the students started doing what they needed to do. First there was the 20 laps which got everyone exhausted even the nerds, except for the Halders, they didn't even broke a sweat. Johnny did fairly well, but not as well as the Halders. Then there was the two volleyball matches. The nerds did terrible on all two matches and the Halders won one of the two matches. Johnny won the last match, beating the Halders by only 1 point, thanks to his serving skills. Then the bell rang and class ended. Everyone went to their respective lockers and headed out of the gym, out of the school.

Johnny went to his own locker, changed into his own clothes, and started to head out of the gym until Coach Halder told him to come into his office. Johnny went into Halder's office and in there was not only Coach Halder himself, but also Yummy Mummy, too. "Hello, Johnny," Halder said. "Hey coach," Johnny replied back. "I called you into my office today, because I want you to meet my wife, Yummy Mummy Halder." Johnny said hi to Yummy Mummy and they both shook hands. "Oh By The Way," Halder said again, "we like to call her Yum Mum for short, call her that please." "Oh then nice to meet you Yum Mum," Johnny greeted again. "Nice to meet you too Johnny," Yum Mum said. Then they shook hands again. "I also called you into my office today, because I'm concern with you knowing what's inside the No Trespassing area," Halder began again, "Stone told me you know what's inside that area." "Oh, coach I can explain," Johnny said, "Ron the Sheriff told me that the area has Old Town Claremont, and yesterday, I saw you guys going into the No Trespassing area and then today, Chad and Ripper told me what was in that area and why it is a No Trespassing area, so I understand why it's a No Trespassing area; it is your tribe's sacred area where you live. No one must tamper with it." "That's partially true Johnny but now you know, and I heard you told those geeks what happened yesterday." "Yes, but only about that, I didn't tell them about what's inside." "I know Johnny, but don't tell this to anyone else, okay? No one needs to know." "Alright sir."

After that conversation, Johnny, Coach Halder, and Yummy Mummy went out of the gym and to the front of the school. Johnny managed to caught up to the nerds who were waiting for him. "Are you OK Johnny?" Julie asked. "Yeah I'm fine," he said. "Good, because it looked like Stone was going to kill you right there in the gym," Darth said. "Well it was because I told the Halders about what happened yesterday and that I told you guys," Johnny said again. "WHAT?" Wayne said, "YOU TOLD THEM?" "Yeah." "Great, now the Halders are on to us, and they might have a price on our heads." "Calm down Wayne, it's not like they're gonna hunt us down and kill us one by one." "Yeah, it's going to be like that, because of the connection between the No Trespassing zone, the Halders, and the werewolves that attacked us twice." "No it's not gonna be like that. Besides they told me what was inside the No Trespassing zone after Stone was tamed." "Really?" Snack Shack said, "please tell us what they said, we need to know." "Sorry," Johnny said, "the Halders told me not to tell anyone about it." "Oh come on," Wayne said, "we need to know. It would uncover the mystery about the werewolves." "Sorry," Johnny said again, "but if I do tell anyone about what they said, especially to you guys, then they would really have a price on our heads." "Hmm, well later today we're gonna show you something that you've never seen before, and we'll tell you what we're gonna do with the vampires and werewolves that we keep seeing," Darth said, "so later today, at my place, you will tell us what those Halders said to you, it is very crucial information that we need to know about the werewolves and eventually, the vampires; so you will tell us." "Uh oh," Johnny muttered.

Soon the Halders came out of the school and met up with Halder and Yum Mum. When they went past the nerds and Johnny, Stone said, "remember Johnny, don't tell anyone about what we said or else." Then he made a slashing gesture on his throat indicating that Johnny would get killed. After that, the Halders went to the east side of the mall and into the No Trespassing area. Then Johnny said goodbye to the nerds as he started making his way towards his house so he can do his homework and get prepared to go to Darth's house later today, however, he did it with nervousness because of Stone's threat. He got so nervous that once he went into the parking lot area, he wasn't paying attention to the cars that were coming in and out of the parking lot, and one car lost control once it went into the parking lot and it was coming right at Johnny.

Before that happened the Ridgemounts came out of the school to go get picked up by Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount. The limo came and once they just got into the limo, Emma saw the out of control car heading straight for Johnny. "Oh no," she said, "Johnny's gonna get run over." "WHAT?" They all said. Then the Ridgemounts got out of the limo to see the catastrophe unfold, but before the car touched Johnny in any way, Emma ran to him at an impossible for any human speed, and went right up to him, holding him like she was protecting him. The car came and Emma just used her hands to push the car away from her and Johnny. Then Johnny snapped right back to reality and saw the event unfold. "E-Emma?" He asked. "Hi Johnny," Emma said, "I couldn't let that car hit you in any way." "Oh I see," he said again, "but how did you push the car away with just your bare hands." "It's a long story," she said again, after that Johnny blacked out. Then the other Ridgemounts and the nerds came out of the parking lot to see what was going on. "What happened?" Mr. Ridgemount asked with twitchy eyes. "He almost got hit by that car, it's a good thing I came to save him," Emma said. "Well good job Emma," Mr. Ridgemount said, "now we need to take him to the hospital." The Ridgemounts grabbed Johnny, dragged him into the limo, and they went off towards the hospital in downtown. The nerds, watching all of that, including Emma's scene, were shocked and intrigued. "Hmm," Wayne said, "that was odd. No human could run at that speed or even have that much strength to push a moving car." "Yeah," Darth said, "that could be another connection between the Ridgemounts and the vampires." "Maybe," Wayne said again grinning, "maybe." Then the nerds, started heading towards the Residential district with evil grins in their faces.

**Review please. Next chapter will have a funny moment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a really long chapter with explanations, information, a back story, a funny moment, and the mystery may be revealed. So do not skip this chapter, it is really important. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _6teen_, _Stoked_, _Holes_, _Star Wars_, _Sly Cooper_, _Napoleon Dynamite_, or David Bowie's "Let's Dance." They belong to their respective owners.

The Ridgemounts managed to make it to the hospital in downtown, and they put Johnny in the emergency room where he was resting, getting treated, and recuperating from his coma that was caused by the almost accident that just happened. When he woke up a few hours later, he was confused as to why he was in the hospital. Then he saw Emma sitting next to him near the bed with his dad standing next to the door of his room. "Uh, where am I?" He asked, "what just happened?" "You almost got hit by a car that was out-of-control," Emma answered, "if it wasn't for me you would've been dead." "Are you okay son?" Mr. Wilson asked his son. "Yeah I'm fine," Johnny said. "Good, because I was going to charge the guy who almost ran you over with man slaughter, but now I'm going to charge him with attempted man slaughter, and he'll be on probation, and maybe get 60 days in jail." "Sucks to be him," Johnny muttered.

All of a sudden, the door opened and out came the other Ridgemounts. "I'm sorry this had to happen," Mr. Ridgemount said to Mr. Wilson, "I'll make sure I pay for the damages." "Oh thanks Mr….." Mr. Wilson said, trying to remember his name. "Ridgemount, Edward Ridgemount," Mr. Ridgemount answered to Mr. Wilson. "Oh, thank you Mr. Ridgemount, you're very kind," Wilson said, "I'm Charlie Wilson by the way." "Hmm, nice name," Ridgemount said, and then the two men shook hands. Then Mr. Ridgemount looked at his wife and he looked at Wilson again and said, "Mr. Wilson, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Isabella or Bella Ridgemount." "Oh well nice to meet you Mrs. Ridgemount," Wilson said shaking hands with Mrs. Ridgemount. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Wilson," she replied back. "So now everything's clear?" Wilson questioned. "Yes," Mr. Ridgemount answered, "the damages will be paid and Johnny is healthy enough to go home. I told one of the doctors that he is good enough to go." "Thank you once again," Johnny's dad said gratefully. Then he said, "are these your kids?" "Yes," Mr. Ridgemount said, "we have Andrew, Kelly, Reef, Fin, Broseph, Lo, Ty, Caitlin, George, Kirsten, and Emma." He was pointing to the other Ridgemounts as he said that. "Nice to meet you all," Mr. Wilson said shaking hands with the other Ridgemounts. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Wilson," Andrew said.

"Well we got to go," Mr. Ridgemount said, "it's almost time for…..dinner." "OK!" Mr. Wilson said, "thank you and good bye." "You too," Ridgemount replied back. The Ridgemounts headed out of Johnny's room, however, the Wilsons caught a glimpse of the eyes of the Ridgemounts changing, from their respective colors to blood shot red, then they headed out of sight of the Wilsons. "That was odd," Johnny said. "Yeah, very odd," Mr. Wilson said, "they are a pretty weird family, but at least they got ya covered. Now, let's get back home before anything else happens." "OK," Johnny said.

Johnny was free to go and the Wilsons went out of the hospital and back to where they live in the Residential district. Once they got home, Johnny did all of his homework, and settled down a bit. Soon, he realized that he needed to go meet the nerds at Darth's place. So after saying goodbye to his dad, telling him that he was going over to Darth's place to visit, Johnny went out of his house towards Darth's place, if he could find it, because he got a little bit lost in the Residential District until Wayne managed to find him. "Hey Johnny," Wayne called out to him a few houses away. He found Wayne and yelled, "Hey Wayne what's up?" "If you are looking for Darth's place, follow me, I know where it is," Wayne shouted back. "OK!" Johnny said.

He followed Wayne to a house that's really close to the hiking trails. Wayne knocked on the door, it opened and the two boys went inside. "Hey guys, welcome to the Jedi temple," Darth replied to the two boys. Then after some mingling Darth said, "alright guys, let's head out to the hiking trails, because that is where I'm gonna show everyone here what I've been working on for the past few weeks. So everyone, to the hiking trails."

The nerds and Johnny left Darth's house and went to the hiking trails. Once they got to the beginning of the trails Darth told them to go to the west hiking trail and so they went that way. Johnny got a little nervous going into that trail remembering the rumor Ron told him. "Ah guys," Johnny began, "I don't think we should go over there, there are rumors about this trail leading to another dimension." "Don't worry," Darth explained, "where we're going, we will miss the 'dimensional entrance.'" Then they got to the end of the west trail and Darth directed them to go south towards the plateau. They went to the plateau while they felt a little chill down their spines as they went past the western end of the trail. Once they reached the plateau, they stopped and then Darth turned to Johnny and said, "Johnny, do you remember yesterday when we told you that I've been working on something to uncover the monsters we saw a few weeks ago, and that we will show you that something later?" "Yeah," Johnny answered, "why would I forget that?" "Because today, we are gonna show you," Darth replied back, "we are gonna show you that something today; now that we know that the monsters we saw were vampires and werewolves, we will also tell you what we are gonna do with that something and what we are gonna do with those vampires and werewolves that keep attacking us, also we would like to introduce you to someone that we met today, and you will give us the information that the Halders gave to you, so are you ready?" "Yeah, I'm ready!" Johnny stated. "Alright here we go!" Darth replied in an excited voice.

He opened a very secret door that was hidden very well in the plateau. It opened and the nerds and Johnny went inside the plateau. The door closed on them and they went further inside. Once they got really far inside, like out of the dark hallway, they were in a really huge room that was in the dark. Darth turned on the lights, and Johnny couldn't believe what he saw. Inside this room, inside the plateau, were a bunch of…._Star Wars _characters, and their vehicles. There was almost like every _Star Wars _character ever imagined; from the original trilogy, like Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Darth Vader, C-3P0, R2-D2, Princess Leia, the Ewoks, and Lando Calrisien; and from the new trilogy, like Qui-gon Jin, Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Jar-Jar Binks, Count Dooku, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, Padme Amidala, Mace Windu, and Jango Fett. All of the _Star Wars _characters were mingling and carrying some weird supplies into the room. Johnny just stared at the scene and said, "Darth, why in the hell are there _Star Wars _characters in this plateau?" "Ah, this is what we want to show you," Darth answered back, "this is what I've been working on for the past few weeks to combat the vampires and werewolves." "OK! How is this possible, where did you get so many people to play these characters?" Johnny questioned. "Actually, these are the actual characters." "WHAT?" "Yes Johnny, these are the actual characters from _Star Wars_." "Darth, you know these characters don't exist in our world. You can't go into the movies and just pry them out of the movies." "Actually, I've found a way to get them out of the movies." "Are you serious?" "Yeah, I'm dead serious." "Then what happened to the movies?" "They're intact, and unscathed." "But, how did you get these characters out of the movies?" "Come, I'll show you."

Darth and the rest of the nerds took Johnny to a machine that's against the Eastern wall of the plateau room, and it looked pretty awesome. It had a T.V. monitor in the center, with a DVD player at the bottom of the monitor. Next, it had generators and gears on each side of the T.V. monitor. Then, it had a table with a mouse in front of the monitor. Finally, in front of the generators and gears, stood two giant laser guns pointing down to the ground where there were special pads below, like someone can appear and disappear while on those pads.

Darth took out a remote that only had two buttons, one on the top, the other on the bottom. Everyone, even Johnny was staring at the machine with awe. Then Darth broke the silence, "Johnny, I present to you the Pop Culture Replication Machine." "The Pop Culture Replication Machine?" Johnny retorted back. "Yes, the Pop Culture Replication Machine," the _Star Wars _geek said, "this baby has the ability to copy and paste any character or item or place from a movie, video game, or T.V. show, using this remote." Darth pointed at the remote he was holding, and then he continued, "it can also put people into the T.V. show, movie, or video game that is in the Replication machine, so they can explore the wonders of the media." "OK Darth, that is impossible." "Oh yeah, watch this."

The nerd turned on the machine, pushed the top button on the remote, and the machine started to activate and shoot a laser at Darth, who disappeared after that. "What the, where did he go?" "Uh, Johnny," Wayne said, "you might want to look at the Television screen."

Johnny did what Wayne said and he couldn't believe what else he saw. On the T.V. screen of the Replication machine, _Star Wars_ was on, but inside the _Star Wars _movie was Darth himself. "Hello citizens of the 'real' world," Darth said inside the movie, "your regular broadcasting and showing of _Star Wars_ will be interrupted by me for the next hour. Now with the help of my Stormtrooper buddies, we will do a Napoleon Dynamite dance number of David Bowie's 'Let's Dance.'" Very soon, a bunch of Stormtroopers come towards Darth and surround him. They face in the direction of the T.V. screen, the music starts to play and they start dancing in a Napoleon Dynamite fashion, with Darth singing.

**Song: **Let's Dance, **Artist: **David Bowie, **Year: **1983, **Genre: **Glam Rock

_Hey baby, won't you take a chance?_

_If you want to, you can have a dance._

_LET'S DANCE, LET'S DANCE_

_Do the twist and shout, mash potato too_

_Any old dance that you want to do_

_Hey baby, now you're all alone_

_Hey baby, let me walk you home_

_LET'S DANCE, LET'S DANCE_

_Do the twist and shout, mash potato too_

_Any old dance that you want to do_

_LET'S DANCE, LET'S DANCE_

_AWWWWW, AWWWWWWWWW, AWWWWWWW, AWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_LET'S DANCE_

_LET'S DANCE_

_Put on your red shoes and dance the blues_

_LET'S DANCE_

_Dance to the song they're playing on the radio_

_LET'S SWAY_

_While color lights up your face_

_LET'S SWAY_

_Sway through the crowd to an empty space_

_If you say run, I'll run with you (AWWWWWW, AWWWWW, AWWWW, AWWWW)_

_And if you say hide, I'll hide (AWWWWWWW, AWWWWWWW, AWWWWW, AWWW)_

_Watch my love for you_

_It would break my heart in two_

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_(AWWWWWWW) If you should fall_

_(AWWWWWWW) Into my arms_

_(AWWWWWWW) And tremble like a _

_FLOWWWWWEERRRRRRRR_

_LET'S DANCE_

_LET'S DANCE, LET'S DANCE, LET'S DANCE, I SAID LET'S DANCE_

_LET'S SWAY, SWAY, SWAY, DAMN IT SWAY_

_DO THE MICHAEL JACKSON_

_LET'S DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, WHY AREN'T YOU DANCING_

_EVERYBODY DANCE AWAY_

_DANCE AND SHAKE YOUR BIG BOOTAY_

_If you say run, I'll run with you (AWWWW, AWWWWWWW, AWWWW, AWWW)_

_And if you say hide, I'll hide (AWWWW, AWWWW, AWWWW, AWWWWWW)_

_Watch my love for you_

_It would break my heart in two_

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_(AWWWWWWW) If you should fall_

_(AWWWWWWW) Into my arms_

_(AWWWWWWW) And tremble like a_

_FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_LET'S DANCE_

_LET'S DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, I'M GETTING TIRED_

_LET'S SWAY, SWAY, SWAY, DO THE MICHAEL JACKSON_

_LET'S DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, GET YOUR ASS UP_

_LET'S SWAY, SWAY, SWAY, AND SHAKE YOUR BIG FAT ASS_

_LET'S DANCE!_

"THANK YOU ALL, YOU HAVE BEEN A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE, GOOD NIGHT, AND BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING." And with that, Darth used his remote to zap himself out of the movie, and the machine activated again and shot a laser at one of the pads where Darth reappeared back into reality.

(Green Lake, Texas)

Wyatt, after digging up a bunch of UFO and Mothmen corpses, was laying on his bed watching _Star Wars _in his room, when Darth came in the movie and was doing his Napoleon Dynamite dances while singing "Let's Dance." He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Thoughts went into his mind like: _why is that guy in the movie_, _how did he get in the movie_, _why is he doing that horrible dance_, and_ is he gay_? While Wyatt was watching that he called up Stanley Yelnats, Hector Zeroni, and the other guys from Camp Green Lake to tell what's happening. "Hey Stanley," Wyatt said. "Hey Wyatt, what's up?" Stanley said. "Are you watching _Star Wars_?" "No, why?" "There's this nerd in the movie that's not supposed to be in the movie, and he's doing the dance that Napoleon Dynamite was doing while singing along to David Bowie's hit 'Let's Dance.'" "No way, are you serious?" "Dead serious." "Oh man, I gotta call the other guys about this. Call Hector, see if he's watching _Star Wars_." "All right, dude, I will."

Wyatt hung up on Stanley and then he called Hector Zeroni. "Hey Zero," Wyatt called from his cell phone. "Hey Wyatt what's up?" Replied Hector. "Are you watching _Star Wars_?" "Oh yeah, you're probably wondering why there is a nerd dancing with Stormtroopers in the movie?" "Oh so you know that already?" "Yep." "Yeah, I don't know how he literally got in the movie. But I'll tell you one thing, what he's doing is ruining a perfectly good movie and a perfectly good song." "Really, I think it's hilarious, this should go up on YouTube." "Yeah, it would get a bunch of views and publicity." "Wow, weird." "That nerd has guts…..oh it looks like he's out of the movie, and it's playing just fine, like nothing happened." "Weird." "Well call the other guys to see if they watched _Star Wars_ a few minutes ago." "I will, bye!" "Bye!" And with that, Wyatt hung up on Hector and continued watching the movie.

(Back at Claremont)

"So, what did you think?" He said when he reappeared back into the room. "That, was the most weirdest and most gayest thing you have ever did," Wayne said. "Yeah, that was kind of weird and gay for me," Johnny chimed in. "Me too!" Snack Shack said again. "Me three!" Julie said. "Me four!" Martha said. "Well sorry, I was just having fun, also I was trying to prove Johnny that the machine works, and I was showing him how it works." "I see," Snack Shack said. "OK! Now we know you can put yourself in the movie, T.V. show, and video game that's in the machine, but I just got one question," Johnny said to Darth, "does your interference of the movie affect only that copy of the movie in the machine, or does it affect the movie itself, you know what I mean?" "Oh yes I know what you mean," Darth said, "and yes it affects the movie itself, which means that anyone in the world watching it on T.V. or even on DVD, or in theatres would have seen me perform that." "Damn!" Johnny shouted, "I don't believe it. You just embarrassed yourself in front of maybe millions of people." "I know, but I just wanted to prove something to you." "Alright that answers that question, now how did all of these characters got in here?" "Here, let me demonstrate to you again."

Darth activated the machine and _Star Wars _was on again. They just watched the movie and when there was a scene with just Stormtroopers, Darth pressed the bottom button on the remote and the movie froze. A cursor appeared on the screen and every time the cursor was on a Stormtrooper, Darth would press the top button. After that, he pressed the bottom button again and the laser cannons activated and shot more lasers on the pads, and with that Stormtroopers suddenly appeared on the pads.

"Oh wow!" Johnny said in awe and full of curiosity. "Oh wow indeed," Darth said, "let me tell you how it works." Then he started explaining the process to Johnny. "When the Replication Machine is playing a movie you press the bottom button to pause the movie and a cursor comes on the screen. You use the cursor to set it on a character or vehicle, and press the top button to copy that said character or vehicle. Then when you're all done, press the bottom button to 'paste' the characters or vehicles into the real world, and they show up on the pads; that's what the pads and laser cannons are for. Basically, with this machine, I can make an army of my favorite _Star Wars_ characters to combat the vampires and werewolves that plague this city."

"OK so now you know the basics of the Pop Culture Replication Machine and how the _Star Wars_ characters got into this reality, now we will tell you that we will be using these characters to find and defeat the vampires and werewolves that plague this beautiful town," Wayne said. "And how are you guys gonna do that?" Johnny questioned. "Well, now that you mention it, these characters have been supplying us with bunches of holy water, pointed stakes, wooden bullets for our guns, silver bullets for our guns, silver stakes, garlic, garlic RPG bullets, silver RPG bullets, and other stuff that will help us combat the vampires and werewolves, " Snack Shack said. "So basically, we're gonna become slayers and 'save' Claremont from the vampire and werewolf threat," Julie said. "Slayers, really?" Johnny asked. "Yes really," Darth replied, "with these characters and supplies, we will be unstoppable, the best slayers anyone can ever imagine and we will call ourselves the Claremont Slayer Society, or CSS for short." "So, what you all are telling me is that you're gonna try and kill these vampires and werewolves with _Star Wars _characters?" Johnny asked. "Uh yeah, that's basically it, with a bunch of supplies that can kill these types of monsters," Wayne said. "Well, do you need an expert slayer or some supervision to just show you the ropes and such?" Johnny asked again. "Actually we do," Julie answered, "we just met her earlier today. She says she's a slayer, but she isn't, however, she does have some information about the Ridgemounts, like you have information about the Halders. And we will happily bring her to the CSS because she has a gun and can fight as well." "The _Star Wars_ characters managed to find her in the morning, and I was surprised we actually have a slayer here in Claremont," Snack Shack chimed in, "earlier today we met her and asked her about slayer stuff, and also asked if she wanted to be a part of our group and she said yes. She will also tell us about the Ridgemounts as well, since we are suspicious about that family. She would also like to meet you and listen to the information that the Halders told you." "Yeah, she's the person we wanted to show you today," Darth said, "so I hope she's ready to come down here and meet you, soooo…."

Darth then separated from the group near the Replication Machine and went to Han Solo. "Mr. Solo," he said, "where is Rosie, is she ready to come out?" "Oh yes, she's ready to come out, kid," Han said, "she's in one of the side rooms." "Well get her out, it's time for her to talk." "Alright kid," Han said, "I'll get her out." The Millennium Falcon pilot went to one of the rooms and Darth went back to the group still near the Replication Machine. "Sorry I left, I was just telling Han Solo to bring the person out of one of the side rooms. She has been staying here ever since the characters managed to find her. She'll be out soon," Darth explained.

After about a few minutes, Han Solo was back accompanied by a really overweight woman who was around her thirties. She was wearing what looked like a maid's uniform and she had a gun and weapons that are associated with slayers. Darth led the group from the machine to a table that was from the Death Star and told them to sit down on the imperial chairs. The woman sat at that table as well and Han left to go to the place where Lando, Leia, and Luke were. "Alright kids, I'm ready to speak," the overweight woman said. "Johnny this is Rosie, the 'expert' slayer that we managed to get in a short period of time," Wayne said, "she's here to help us with our little slayer project." "Rosie this is Johnny," Snack Shack said, "he's the new kid from Texas who is fascinated with the weird and unusual, and who will also help us with our little slayer project." "Nice to meet you Johnny," Rosie said. "Nice to meet you too Rosie," Johnny said. They shook hands and then the "meeting" began. "OK so you all must know why I'm here," Rosie began, "I'm here to join your little slayer society, to give you experience and skills on how to be a good slayer, but most importantly, information on the vampires and werewolves that are roaming this town." "Yes, we got some clues and connections on who the vampires and werewolves really are," Darth said, "first are the vampires. We believe that the Ridgemount family that live here, are the perfect suspects to be vampires. Here are some connections; first they look goth and emo; second there was this one time when the head Ridgemount told his kids to hurry up and get home before the sun came out; third when Johnny was going to get hit by a car one of the Ridgemounts, Emma, came and saved him in the nick of time, she ran at an impossible-for-any-human speed; fourth we don't see them eat anything at lunch; fifth they look like they have fangs; sixth Johnny saw one of the vampires that roam this city and that it looked like Emma; seventh two of the Ridgemounts, Andrew and Kelly, acted pretty weird and said they can tell when we were lying; and finally, all of them are wearing roses; like who does that? All I have to say is that they are one creepy, emo family, and that they are the perfect suspects for being vampires." "You know what kid, you're right," Rosie said. "What do you mean?" Wayne said. "What I mean is that, they are vampires," Rosie answered. "And are you sure?" Julie asked. "Yes because I was one of their maids working at the hotel that they stay in," Rosie answered again. Everyone was confused and in shock, then Rosie continued, "it was there, three years ago that I've managed to find out they are vampires and ever since then I've became a slayer, trying to master myself in the slayer business so when I have a chance to see them again in the woods one night, they'll get what they deserve." Everyone just couldn't believe what Rosie was saying so Snack Shack asked a question, "so if that's true can you please tell us your story when you found out that the Ridgemounts are vampires? Please, we need to know so we can have more evidence." "OK let me tell you my story," Rosie said, and then she began her story.

(Surfer's Paradise Resort, Claremont, B.C., 2003)

Rosie was working near the pool in the hotel, watering the grass that surrounded the pool, when Andrew came over to her with some very special news. "ROSIE!" Andrew yelled. "Yes Mr. Bummer?" Rosie asked. "ITS ANDREW," he yelled, "I HATE BEING CALLED BUMMER!" "Sorry sir," Rosie apologized, "I overheard George telling the new staff that your nickname is Bummer." "Well it isn't, it's actually an insult to me," Andrew ranted, "that George, he's gonna get what he deserves." The rant continued for another minute until he took a breather and said to Rosie, "anyway, my family is going out of town to Romania for a while. We won't be back for another three weeks so you're in charge of the hotel when we get back. We trust that you can keep this hotel clean and comforting while we are away, we just have one condition; DON'T GO INTO THE PENTHOUSE! We trust you and know that you won't do that. So do I make myself clear?" "Yes Mr. Ridgemount," Rosie said obediently. "Good, we'll see you in a few weeks."

Andrew left Rosie to do her work and the next day, the Ridgemounts left the hotel to go to Romania, and Rosie was now in charge of the hotel until they got back. The days went by; Rosie was just minding her own business, doing the work that she's been doing and she made sure that the staff has been doing her work and the place was organized and clean. On the third day of the second week since the Ridgemounts left for Romania, Rosie was cleaning rooms on the floor just below the penthouse, when she came across the special elevator that leads up into the penthouse. She saw that the elevator was left unlocked all this time. "Uh-oh," she said to herself, "looks like the Ridgemounts left the elevator unlocked, I think I should lock it before anyone else decides to just barge right in." She went to the elevator and just stopped there. _Wait a minute_, she thought, _this is a golden opportunity to go into the penthouse, I've never been into the penthouse before and this is the chance to do it, just to see what it looks like. Wait another minute, Andrew told me not to go in there, he trusts me that I wouldn't go into the penthouse. But I really need to know what the penthouse looks like. Hmmm, maybe I'll just go up there and take a quick peek, and then I'll come back down and lock the elevator before anyone else goes up there, yeah I'll do that_.

Rosie pushed the button on the elevator door to open up the doors and once she was inside, she pushed the penthouse button to go up to the penthouse. The doors closed and the elevator took her up to the penthouse. Once the elevator doors opened to reveal the inside of the penthouse, Rosie was a little puzzled and confused, and then once she got out of the elevator and the doors closed behind her, she went from confusion, to shock. She couldn't believe what the inside of the penthouse looked like. It looked like the inside of a haunted mansion, with cobwebs around the corners of the ceilings, vampire bats going in cracks that are in the walls, and little butlers roaming around the place that are actually chupacabra. Rosie got a little scared after looking at the place, and then she reluctantly went into another room in the penthouse that looked like a hallway, but when she turned on the lights in that room, she almost screamed out of her mind. Inside this room were bunches of monsters, or actually monster corpses, displayed in little glass chambers, like a museum. There was almost any kind of monster imaginable, from Greece, like the gorgon, the minotaur, the chimera, and the hydra; to America, like Gatormen, Goatmen, the Jersey Devil, the Dover Demon, Big Foot, Thunderbirds, Deviled Monkeys, and Lizard People. There were only three glass chambers that were empty: one for a Mothman, one for an Ogre, and another for a Chimera (from _Resistance: Fall of Man_). Rosie looked at this room in fear and awe, and went out of there quickly into the main living room of the penthouse. The main living room wasn't an ordinary living room. It had cobwebs, vampire bats, chupacabra butlers, old 19th century furniture, early 20th century lighting, a big T.V., a "man-made" forest area that the penthouse overlooks, (the forest area surrounds the penthouse, but not the whole hotel; it is supported by metal diagonal columns that connect the forest to the floor just beneath the penthouse floor so that area won't fall off of the hotel), and an organ that looks like it can be a giant stereo. Rosie looked at the living room in fear, awe, and confusion, and soon she went up the stairs into the kitchen, which looked like a normal 21st century kitchen only it had a haunted mansion feel to it. She looked around the kitchen and came across a book called: Yes, I'm a Vampire by Edward Ridgemount. The frightened maid looked at the book, started reading it, and she got goosebumps just reading a few pages. She couldn't believe that the family that she was serving, was a family, or coven of vampires. Then before you knew it she hightailed out of the penthouse, down to the floor that was at the bottom of the penthouse floor; she locked the penthouse elevator, went to the lobby floor of the hotel, and continued on with her work.

After about another week and a few days, the Ridgemounts came home and that's when Andrew came to Rosie to see how everything went. "So Rosie," Andrew said to her, "was the hotel organized and spotless when we were gone?" "Yes sir," Rosie answered, "the hotel looks just the way you left it." "Excellent," Andrew cheered but that cheer faded when he examined Rosie very carefully and said, "Hey Rosie." "Yes sir?" "I just got one question I need to ask you." "OK?" "Did you went into the penthouse when we were gone?" "Well Mr. Ridgemount, about that, umm, no, uh no I didn't went into the penthouse." "Really?" "Uh really." "Well all I have to say Rosie is that you are a terrible liar." "What do you mean?" "It sounds like you are hiding something and I don't like it, so tell me the truth, DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT WENT INTO THE PENTHOUSE?" Andrew started to get tense with Rosie when he said this. So Rosie said, "Well now that you put it that way, uh…, I've decided to quit." "What?" Andrew said really angry at Rosie now. "Yeah, I QUIT!" She shouted. "Oh no, you can't quit. Now that you know too much, we can't let you quit." "Oh yeah, make me."

Before you knew it, Andrew just went behind Rosie and pinned her down on her stomach, at a speed no human can make. However, Rosie managed to get her mop and she used it to whack Andrew on the face. He was screaming in terror and holding his face after she did that, and that was the chance for Rosie to make her escape, so she tried to hightail out of the hotel. However, the remaining Ridgemounts caught her before she made it out of the hotel. Mr. Ridgemount grabbed her and said, "Rosie, what are you doing trying to get out of the hotel, you still have work to do?" "Not anymore Mr. Ridgemount," Rosie yelled at him, "I quit!" "What, why?" Mr. Ridgemount asked. "I know your little secret, so back off or else I'll whack you hard with my mop." "Wait a minute, you went into the penthouse?" Lo Ridgemount asked. "Yes, yes I did!" Rosie answered sternly. "What? Rosie, we trusted you," Fin Ridgemount said, "and now you betrayed us. I can't believe you." "LET'S KILL HER! SHE KNOWS TOO MUCH!" Andrew yelled once he recovered and managed to catch up to the other Ridgemounts. "Oh no you don't!" Rosie shouted and she whacked Mr. Ridgemount on the face with her mop and she kicked him in the balls. "HOLY CRAP!" Mr. Ridgemount shouted. She broke free from Mr. Ridgemount's grip and she headed towards the doors when the other Ridgemounts stopped her. "Not so fast," Reef Ridgemount said, "we can't let you escape." "Awwww, well too bad," Rosie said. Then she covered Reef's face with the wet mop and that made him scream in pain, literally, because his face was burning. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I ordered a gallon of holy water so I can use it for my escape," Rosie explained, "I even took the liberty of cleaning the floors with this holy water while you were away." "ROSIE!" They all yelled, and before you knew it she covered the remaining Ridgemount's faces with her mop, making the holy water burn their faces. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" They shouted, and Rosie got out of the hotel and ran as fast as she can out of the Hotel District, and was never heard again, till three years later. After that Lo covered her face with her hands and her face recovered from the holy water. She managed to heal the other Ridgemounts in that way as well, and all of them gathered together near the hotel entrance. "Great, Rosie escaped and now she has a price on our heads," Andrew said, "I fear she might become a slayer." "Well if that happens, we'll be ready for her," Caitlin Ridgemount said. Then they agreed with her, and went out of the entry way to continue their work around the hotel.

(Back to the plateau, Claremont, B.C., 2006)

"So there's my story," Rosie said after telling her story to the nerds and Johnny, "after I escaped, I went to Vancouver. I lived there and got slayer supplies there. I also practiced martial arts and slayer moves, so that one day I am able to face these vampires and kill them before they harm innocent people. I've been a slayer ever since."

"Hmm," Wayne said after listening to the fat woman's story, "you know what, your story could be a connection between the Ridgemounts and the vampires we keep seeing. No, even better. Your story is PROOF that the Ridgemounts ARE the vampires that we keep seeing." "Really," Martha said, "I don't believe it. We're gonna need more proof." "Hmm, your right," Rosie said, "and I know the perfect place to find more proof." "Where?" Everyone but Johnny said. "You'll just have to wait for tomorrow, I'll show you where," Rosie said.

There was a pause after the whole vampire fiasco and then Darth broke the silence, "now we have the werewolves. We believe that the Halder family that live here, are perfect suspects for werewolves. Here are some connections; first they look like they have taken tons of steroids; second they have very short tempers; third when we saw one the Halders, Kristen, scold another Halder, Stone, for trying to kill Johnny, she treated him like a dog, and he acted like a dog; third there was this threat where if you piss off the Halders one day, you die the next day; fourth all of them act like dogs; fifth Johnny saw them go into the No Trespassing area, and saw them make a huge impossible-for-any-human kind of jump over the No Trespassing board; sixth they wear dog tags like all the time; seventh when we saw one of the werewolves thoroughly, it had a hairstyle similar to one of the Halders, Ripper; and last but certainly the most important connection of them all is that they are arch enemies of the Ridgemounts and have been feuding with them ever since the Ridgemounts came here six years ago." After Darth was done explaining that to everyone, Rosie began thinking to see if he was right and all, and then Wayne broke the silence, "you know the No Trespassing area may be the proof that we need to see if the Halders are werewolves, and Johnny here knows what's inside that area, besides Old Town Claremont. Johnny, tell us what the Halders told you about the No Trespassing area." Uh oh, Johnny thought that they have forgotten about that; what was he going to do? He didn't want to give that information away, remembering Stone's threat, or else the Halders would get to him; on the other hand, the nerds might force him to give them the information, so he needed to do it. He thought about it for a little bit longer, and then he made his decision and said, "sorry guys, I can't tell you. The Halders told me to not tell anyone about what's in the No Trespassing area, seriously. If I tell you guys, then they would really have a price on our heads, and we could be in danger." "Oh come on Johnny," Wayne replied, "we need this information. It could save hundreds of lives; it can stop a threat before it even started. These werewolves and vampires have been terrorizing people here in this city and we need to stop them before some innocent person gets hurt, now tell us." "I still can't," Johnny said, "I know I can save hundreds of lives, but I don't want to die, I can't let you guys get in danger; and besides I only joined your little group so we can uncover these vampires and werewolves, not kill them. I don't want to be a slayer. I just want to expose them to the community." "Alright Johnny, listen," Wayne replied again, "first, it's OK for you to tell us this information, because if the Halders do interrogate you, we will back you up and take the blame; and second, we did want to expose these monsters, and we did, but since they have been terrorizing people, we just can't let them live, and you have valuable information that you need; plus you get to uncover monsters that live here in Claremont, so it's a win-win situation, eh?" "Yeah, I guess so." "So tell us, what did the Halders tell you about the No Trespassing area?" "Alright, I'll tell you." Then Johnny began the whole explanation.

"Before gym started and after Stone stopped strangling me, the other Halders told me that the No Trespassing zone doesn't have just Old Town Claremont, it has an ancient tribe that lives there. They live there because it is their sacred land, and so to keep it sacred, the people of Claremont gave Old Town Claremont to that tribe and made it a No Trespassing zone. The Halders happen to be members of that tribe." "OK! That doesn't prove anything," Darth said, "that only proves that the Halders are just members of a big tribe that live there secretly. However, did they tell you something about the tribe itself?" "Uh, yeah," Johnny answered, "they told me that the tribe is descended from either wolves or a really huge monster." After Johnny said that, the nerds and Rosie were shocked, surprised, and excited. Then Wayne said, "that just proves that the Halders ARE the werewolves that keep attacking us. Holy crap! They weren't kidding with the whole piss-us-off-you-die-the-next-day threat. People who gave them lip, usually get mauled by them the next day. We are the first ones to actually survive their attacks. I can't believe it!" Wayne started getting excited about this. Then he said, "it's a good thing we have our guns with us, every time they attacked, or else we would be dead." "We can legally own guns," Martha said to Rosie, "we are certified by the Canadian Rifle Association." "Hmm, interesting," Rosie said, and then she changed the subject, "about the information you all gave me about the Halders, you guys might be right, but we're gonna need more proof, and I know just the person." "Who?" The nerds and Johnny said. "He's the same person that could give us more information about the Ridgemounts, but I'm not gonna tell you anything else about him, till we see him tomorrow," Rosie explained. "Hmm, interesting," Darth commented about the explanation and then he closed the meeting, "OK Rosie, thank you for your visit, and we'll see you tomorrow, when we meet this person of yours." "OK! You're all welcome, it's a pleasure explaining this stuff to all of you."

After that, they got up from the Death Star table and then Snack Shack said, "wait a minute, I just realized something; Johnny doesn't have a gun." "Well after we meet this person who will give us evidence, we'll take him to a pawn shop and give him a gun and maybe an RPG," Wayne answered. Johnny didn't like the fact that he needs a gun, but if he wants to uncover these monsters and be in this group, he'll accept it.

"Alright, looks like that's all we have to show you today," Darth said, "get some rest guys and tomorrow, we'll go see this mysterious person and we'll also go get Johnny a gun for our slayer business, OK?" They all nodded at the plan for tomorrow, and then they started heading back to their homes. They went out of the plateau overlooking the ocean, went out of the western hiking trail, and back to the Residential district where everyone but Rosie went to their respective homes. Rosie went all the way to Downtown Claremont and went into hiding.

Johnny managed to make it back home. He apologized to his father about coming home late, he showered, he put on his PJs, and then he turned on the computer, went into his Yahoo account, and started emailing Wyatt again.

"Hey Wyatt," Johnny began typing. "Hey Johnny, what's up?" Wyatt began responding. "It's been fine, and weird." "Oh, really?" "Yeah, and how are things back at Texas?" "Very well, we managed to dig the entire Mothmen fleet out of Camp Green Lake." "THAT'S AWESOME!" "I know isn't it? Well, now that we got the whole fleet, the Warden and Mr. Sir promised that they will keep the UFO and Mothmen corpses there at Camp Green Lake till the press arrive. We just uncovered something totally out of the ordinary." "WOO-HOO!" "I know isn't it exciting? We'll be millionaires, no billionaires! Anyway how are things at Claremont?" "Like I said, very weird." "What do you mean?" "Well, first I went to the hospital after I almost got hit by a car." "Oh wow, are you OK?" "Yes, I'm OK! Second my new friends took me to a place where there were _Star Wars _characters everywhere, and a weird machine." "Really?" "Really!" "Speaking of _Star Wars_, did you see it earlier this afternoon." "Oh yeah, you must have saw that nerd dancing in the movie, with Stormtroopers, in a Napoleon Dynamite fashion, singing that David Bowie song, 'Let's Dance.'" "Yeah, that was kind of weird and gay. I think he just embarrassed himself in front of millions of people, and he killed a really good movie, and a really good song." "Yeah, I agree with you on the embarrassment. Did Stanley, Hector, or any of the other guys saw it?" "So far, only Hector, but I told Stanley about it." "Hmmm, interesting." "Yeah, interesting." "Speaking of which, the nerd that did that was one of my new friends." "GET OUT OF TOWN!" "No really, his name is Darth Mall. That's what he calls himself." "LOL!" "LOL indeed." "How did he do it?" "That weird machine that I mentioned earlier. It's kind of a complicated machine for me to tell you the details. It's better if I showed you it." "Yeah, it would be better if you did. Well enough of that, now I gotta ask you something." "OK!" "Was there anything strange going on in your town, today?" "Well, actually no, but I do have information about the creatures that are roaming around Claremont." "Oh really and so what did you learned about these creatures in your town?" "I learned that these creatures are vampires and werewolves." "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" "Dead serious!" "Holy crap! I can't believe that you have vampires and werewolves in your town. That's so cool. It's better than dead Mothmen." "I know. And what I also learned about those monsters is that the Ridgemount and Halder families that I mentioned last night, could be the vampires and werewolves that roam the town." "GASP!" "Yeah, I know, shocker." "That's amazing, you're making yet another unusual discovery, we may become multibillionaires after this is over." "Oh yeah, that is the life. Anyway me and my friends are gonna get more evidence tomorrow about the vampires and werewolves. Then we're gonna hunt them down and kill them. Me and my new friends formed a Slayer Society along with an older woman, so we can hunt and flush them out." "Oh, you're a slayer now?" "Yes!" "That's cool, though I wish your group would just expose the monsters not kill them." "Yeah, but we're saving innocent lives apparently." "Yeah, that's important. Man, you guys got a lot of stuff going around over there. I wish I was there. Speaking of which, I got to tell you something." "What?" "I'M COMING TO CLAREMONT!" "NO WAY!" "YES WAY! My father thought I was getting insane here in Texas, so we're moving to Claremont for one, a change in scenery; two, because he got the idea from your father; three, so you and I can hang out more; and four, to get rid of my 'insanity.'" "That's awesome, when are you planning on coming?" "We're gonna leave early the next morning, and maybe we should be here by tomorrow, so I can come to school with you." "Awesome, I can introduce you to my new friends and maybe you can join the Slayer Society, and we can go see the mysterious person together, and watch _American Idol _together." "Yeah, and I can learn more about what's happening here, and maybe we can hunt and kill these vampires and werewolves together, with these new friends of yours." "Alright, this is gonna be fun." "I know just like in Texas." "Anyway, good luck and good night, see ya tomorrow." "Yeah, you too. See ya tomorrow pal. Oh I have more Mothmen pictures, but I'll show you when I get to Claremont tomorrow, OK?" "OK!" "So good night, see ya tomorrow." "See ya tomorrow." And with that both Johnny and Wyatt logged out of their email accounts. Johnny then turned his computer off, and went to bed, excited about everything that happened today. Then he went to sleep dreaming about Wyatt and Emma.

**So there we go. I'm sorry this took really long, this is my longest chapter right now, so I hope you enjoyed that, and will review and continue reading. Oh, BTW, the "Let's Dance" Lyrics came from a lyrics website. Thank you and review.**

**-The Cullens of Death Metal**


End file.
